


Kingdom Hearts: Prophecy of Shadows

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: *Canon divergence used in case 3 makes certain scenarios impossible in the realm of actual canon*Aqua rescues a baby from a dying world and decides to take guardianship of it. The boy that grows up from it has more purpose than anyone knows... except for an order long forgotten.





	1. Aqua's Little Boy

Raging flames were clouding the sky with smoke one night. The Heartless were everywhere. Aqua and Terra were getting out any and all survivors while Sora, Riku, and Ventus tried to keep the Heartless at bay. Just when they were about to leave, a single sound made Aqua stop in her tracks to look at the horde heading toward them.

“Aqua, we gotta go!” Ventus called to her.

“I’ll be right back!” Aqua told him before breaking into a sprint toward the sea of Heartless.

She smashed open the door of a burning building where the sound was coming from. The man and woman inside the house had been crushed under burning debris. In a cradle was the source of the sound, a baby boy with white hair. Aqua quickly scooped the child up and fled the building. The Heartless were right on her heels swinging and swiping. Their claws were nicking and scraping her back as she shielded the bawling infant. Her legs began to wobble as her energy started running out. In a desperate attempt to save the baby she cast Firagun at her heels sending her and the baby flying through the air into the portal closing it behind them.

Aqua’s hearing was clouded by ringing as her vision blurred. She could hardly make out her friends making sure that she was alright. Even after losing consciousness, Aqua still held the infant cradled in her arms. From there she continued to fade in and out of consciousness...

“Curaga got the vast majority of her injuries. With plenty of bedrest and a healthy diet she’ll make a full recovery.” 

“What about the baby she rescued? No one has come forward to take him in.”

“We will care for him in the castle for now. Perhaps Master Aqua will give her insight when she recovers.”

“You’re sure, Master Ansem?”

“It would be irresponsible to abandon him after she went to the trouble of rescuing him.”

When Aqua recovered enough strength to stay awake she wasted no time calling Ansem the Wise to come see her. The man wore a smile of relief as he entered the medical bay.

“I’m relieved to see you awake, Master Aqua.” Ansem told her.

“How is the baby?” Aqua asked him.

“Sleeping. No one has come forth to accept guardianship of him as of yet, but we are not giving up hope.” he replied.

“I’ll do it.” Aqua told him bringing a look of surprise to his face.

“You are certain? Raising a child is not an easy task.” Ansem asked her.

“Master Eraqus took Terra and me in when we had nowhere to go. He treated us like his own children. I want to follow through with my actions and ensure that he has a bright future.” Aqua nodded in response.

“Admirable motives aside, if you sign that dotted line you will not be allowed to change your mind later. I want you to be absolutely sure. When it comes to children there is no room for doubt.” Ansem told her.

“I’m sure. I have everyone here to lend a hand if things get too crazy for me to handle alone.” Aqua smiled reassuringly.

“You speak the truth. Oh yes, and you may want to come up with a name for him before the others decide on one. He did not come with a name tag of any sort.” Ansem chuckled before taking his leave.

After Aqua handled the necessary checkups for discharge she went to Ansem’s office for the official adoption documents. Sleeping in a crib inside his office was the baby with a blue blanket with dinosaurs on it wrapped around him. When it came to giving him a name Aqua went with the name “Sanctus”. She then signed the dotted line making everything official. 

Carefully Aqua lifted her child and carried him and the crib to her room. Sanctus slumbered peacefully the entire time. Just when she lay him down in the crib’s new locale a presence entered the room. 

“Aqua, you’re awake!” Ven’s voice cried, and with that cry Sanctus woke up as a cranky baby.

“Ven, you woke him up.” Aqua scolded him while trying to soothe Sanctus.

“Sorry…” he groaned as Terra entered the room.

“I tried to stop him…” Terra sighed shaking his head.

“Both of you, I’ve adopted the baby. His name is Sanctus.” Aqua told them as she managed to calm him down.

“You adopted him?” Ven spoke in disbelief.

“I think it’s a strong fit. Aqua is responsible and careful.” Terra smiled.

“I’ll be counting on you two to lend me a hand, okay?” Aqua giggled.

“You can count on me. Uncle Ven is here to help.” Ven beamed at her.

With that, Radiant Garden’s castle had a new resident in Aqua’s son. Aqua did everything she could to show her love for him while providing a thorough education. With the help of the apprentices she was able to start his vocabulary early. By two years old he could speak in full sentences, despite having broken pronunciation for longer words. Even Ansem was astounded by his seemingly high intellect. 

Sanctus grew up spending most of his time in the castle. The other kids seemed to be afraid of his white hair and dark grey eyes. In his loneliness he occupied his time with novels. Even when keyblade apprentices came to the castle he didn’t get much interaction. By age eight he only seemed to recluse further with his inability to make friends. Sanctus then got a thought…

“Maybe if I could use the Keyblade I’d be able to make friends…” he wondered as he stared at the night sky outside of his window.

So the next day while Aqua washed their breakfast dishes he decided to ask. He almost never asked Aqua for anything.

“Mom… could I learn to use the Keyblade?” Sanctus asked her.

“Why do you want to use it, sweetie?” Aqua replied as she dried her hands.

“Well… everyone else seems happy to be using it. They have lots of friends too. So… maybe if I can use it too I’ll make friends?” Sanctus answered her nervously.

“Honey, wanting to have friends is all well and good... but the Keyblade won’t guarantee friends, least of all friends who really care about you. The Keyblade also carries a big responsibility. It isn’t a toy.” Aqua told him with a motherly smile as she tidied his hair a bit.

That day seemed all the more stifling to Sanctus. Everywhere he went there were kids who fled at the mere sight of him. So as usual he went to the lower gardens. With a heavy sigh be began to flower gaze.

“Now there’s something that just isn’t right if you ask me.” a voice spoke alerting Sanctus to someone’s presence behind him.

When he turned around who should be there but Hades, the God of the Underworld. He seemed to be friendly enough, at least in Sanctus’s eyes.

“What do you mean?” Sanctus asked him.

“A kid all by his lonesome looking ready to cry? C’mon, childhood should be spent with friends, right? Right. So why don’t you run along and find them, kid? I got important work to do.” Hades lectured.

“I don’t have any friends…” Sanctus told him looking very glum.

“No friends? What, afraid of social interaction?” Hades questioned him.

“No one wants to be my friend… they just run away from me. They said my eyes are creepy.” Sanctus explained to him.

“Oh. Well, a kid’s gotta have a friend or two… tell you what kid. Name’s Hades, Lord of the Dead. I’ve got a nice little present for ya…” Hades spoke conjuring something with black smoke behind his back.

“What is it?” Sanctus asked curiously when Hades pulled whatever he was making in front of him.

The black cloud sculpture looked like a Bouncywild heartless. Hades then made a small ball of darkness appear on the palm of his hand.

“A little darkness and…” Hades chuckled before pushing the ball into the cloud.

The cloud then dispersed as a Bouncywild bearing black and red fur fell from Hades hand. On its back was the Heartless Emblem, but it lacked the X in the middle. In its left hand was a wooden cane twice its size and slung around its body with a black strap was a tome bearing the same marking on its cover. With a single bounce it got to its feet.

“Presto! One completely loyal friend. Her name is Magewild. Take good care of her and she’ll take good care of you.” Hades chuckled looking proud of his work.

“Wow! Thanks Hades! This means a lot to me!” Sanctum beamed making Hades turn away to hide his bashfulness.

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing there’s a kid without any friends out there. Now, go on, scram-I mean… go play with your new friend.” Hades told him.

“Let’s go, Mage.” Sanctus beamed and ran off with the Magewild following suit with a very bouncy jog. 

“Hooboy, the light in that kid is sickening. I couldn’t just leave him be though.” Hades huffed.

“Taking pity on a mere boy? Perhaps there is some light within you after all.” Maleficent’s voice spoke as the Mistress of All Evil herself appeared.

“What? You saying I should have made him even more miserable? I like seeing someone suffer more than the next guy, but the kid was already suffering when I got here. I mean, c’mon, nothing is more miserable than a broken heart. Now why call me all the way out here?” Hades scoffed.

“A rather peculiar individual approached me recently. He said something about destroying all worlds to reform the original.” Maleficent told him.

“What? You couldn’t have come to the Underworld to tell me this? Why come all the way out here?” Hades asked her.

“He claimed that a compatriot of his would perform a crucial step here today, and that if we wanted to see some spectacular fireworks we’d make a distraction.” Maleficent replied while tapping her staff summoning a large group of Heartless.

“That so? Well I do love a good fireworks show.” Hades snickered summoning a group of his own at a snap of his fingers.

Sanctus was laughing happily as he played tag with his new friend. All of the games he’d never gotten to play seemed like a distant dream before today. The sudden appearance of a thin woman with long red hair dressed in a red bodysuit with black shoulder pauldrons making an X across her chest and back, black gloves, and black boots bearing gold engraving on the heels made him skid to a stop with Magewild bumping into him shortly after. She looked at him with dark purple eyes and black sclera making a grin come to her lips bearing crimson lipstick.

“Well look who I found.” she snickered while flicking her wrist summoning the One Winged Angel Keyblade.

“The Keyblade…?” Sanctus spoke nervously.

“You know what this is, huh? So that means you know what this’ll do if I use it on your heart, right?” she giggled raising it making Sanctus back up a bit falling over as the Magewild ran away.

Sanctus closed his eyes when she swung, but the loud sound of metal on metal prevented what he feared. He opened them and Aqua had stopped her in the nick of time. She had summoned her armor too, a very rare occurrence. Aqua looked to be struggling to hold her ground though.

“Aw, how adorable, mommy dearest to the rescue… but oh wait… you aren’t really his mother are you?” the woman giggled with a sadistic grin.

“Blood doesn't define who your family is.” Aqua growled managing to knock her back from the struggle.

Sanctus couldn’t move as Aqua and the mysterious woman fought fiercely. He’d only seen his Uncle Terra and Uncle Ven be able to fight on par with her before. The fighting only escalated until Aqua finally disarmed the woman pinning her down with a foot on her chest. Sanctus found the strength to stand as it seemed to be over seeing the woman seemingly reaching for her Keyblade...

“Who sent you?!” Aqua demanded.

“Should you be asking that…? Or protecting your little boy?” she smirked making Aqua look away for a second realizing where her hand was actually aimed.

“Mega Flare.” the woman sneered launching the initial fireball at him.

Aqua teleported in front of Sanctus at the last second and shielded him from the explosion using herself. When the smoke cleared Aqua’s armor was in pieces with horrendous injuries all over her body.

“M-Mom…?” Sanctus choked out.

“Are you hurt…?” Aqua asked weakly.

“Mom, what about you…?” Sanctus asked on the verge of tears.

“If you aren’t hurt… then that’s enough… run, Sanctus… far away from here…” she smiled before losing consciousness.

“Oops, did I kill mommy?” the woman laughed maniacally as she retrieved her Keyblade.

Familiar feelings welled up in Sanctus’s chest until he felt ready to burst… anger, frustration, sorrow, and misery. Aqua’s Keyblade lay by them and he grabbed it getting to his feet, an aura of darkness flaring up around him. His eyes turned purple as he snarled at the woman.

“Oh-hoh, did I make the baby angry? Does he need a nap?” the woman giggled.

“I’ll kill you!” Sanctus roared recalling the Magewild to his side looking ready for battle.

“That’s the spirit!” she laughed.

Sanctus charged covered by fire spells from the Magewild fighting the woman, though she was obviously playing with him half-heartedly blocking his attacks without countering. With his size he managed to slip under her guard and slammed the Keyblade into her jaw making her do a flip landing flawlessly on her feet.

“Ooh, I actually felt that connect. If you live you can take away the fact that you hit harder than your mommy.” the woman goaded him.

“Shut up!” Sanctus roared charging her again.

While Sanctus fought with the woman a man in a brown burlap robe hiding all features knelt by Aqua. With a holy light emanating from his hand into her body he got by her ear.

“You can’t die yet, Aqua. He needs you, now more than ever. Get up before the darkness swallows him whole.” the man whispered.

Aqua opened her eyes and the man was gone, leaving only Sanctus’s furious battle for her to spy. The woman knocked Sanctus sliding back almost making him fall over as the Magewild cast Cure on him looking to be panting from the sheer amount of spellcasting it’s been doing. She had flashbacks to Terra and hugged Sanctus from behind taking her Keyblade back.

“Sanctus, get ahold of yourself!” Aqua called loudly in his ear seeming to snap him out of it making the aura fade away, though purple his eyes remained.

“What? How are you still breathing after a direct hit?” the woman gasped taking a step back.

“I heard Sanctus’s heart reach out to mine… and followed it home. He needs me, so here I am.” Aqua replied charging into the fray with the enemy now thrown off by her miraculous recovery.

**_“She can’t win by herself.”_ **

“Did you say that?” Sanctus asked the Magewild, who was now by his side.

**_“Who else could have said it? We’re going to help right?”_ **

“I don’t have a weapon of my own.” Sanctus told her.

**_“Sanctus, you have the most powerful weapon of all. The one that dwells in everyone: the heart. Call to it and it will fight for you.”_ **

“My heart…?” Sanctus spoke to himself touching his chest, and in his right hand a burst of darkness and light spooked him.

It took the shape of a Keyblade with long reach surprising him further. The handle had black gripping tape around it, the guard was shaped to be angel wings, the shaft was a pitch black katana blade, and the teeth was a red heart with angel wings and a black crack down the middle that also functioned as the tip. The token at the end of the chain was golden heart bearing a black crown on top. This Keyblade’s name echoed in the back of Sanctus’s mind… “Broken Innocence”. 

“We’ll help.” Sanctus nodded to the Magewild before rushing in.

While the woman was locked up with Aqua again Sanctus hit her from behind knocking her to the side. The Magewild then hit her with Fire sending the woman rolling hitting the wall of a building harshly. 

“Give up?!” Sanctus huffed while stretching his dominant arm.

“Sanctus, you’re using the Keyblade on your own…?” Aqua gasped.

“That  _ hurt _ … you actually managed to  _ hurt _ me…? That’s it… no more miss nice girl…” the woman snarled getting to her feet as an aura of darkness rose from her.

“ _ Minerva, you accomplished what you went there to do. Come back. _ ” a man’s voice spoke as if he were all around them.

“Oh-ho no… I’m going to teach this brat a  _ lesson _ …” she growled beginning to charge up a sphere of darkness in the palm of her free hand.

“ _ Do I need to remind you who is in charge? _ ” the voice reprimanded her.

“Aqua!” Ventus’s voice called.

“They said she went this way!” Terra’s voice came after.

“ _ Even you would not be able to leave unscathed when those reinforcements arrive. _ ” the voice warned her.

“Fine…” she scowled before using a Door to Darkness to escape into the wall mere moments before Terra and Ventus rounded the corner.

“You two okay?” Terra asked them.

“We’ll be fine.” Aqua nodded.

“One left.” Ven spoke spotting the Magewild causing it to flinch.

“Wait, she’s my friend.” Sanctus told him as the Magewild fled through dark warp. “Good going…”

“Aqua. Let’s have Even look at him back at the castle.” Terra suggested.

Later at the castle’s medical bay Even and Ienzo ran many tests on Sanctus, as requested. From what they could tell he was healthy as a horse, maybe even healthier.

“Well, he’s the picture of health. Absolutely nothing is wrong with him.” Even told the trio.

“He used the power of darkness earlier. There aren’t any side effects from that?” Aqua asked with a very concerned look on her face.

“About that. It seems that his eye color has become a dark shade of purple. Other than that there are no new developments other than natural growth. That being said, if there are any complications that arise do not hesitate to have us examine him again.” Ienzo replied.

In an unknown place several people hidden by shadows with Heartless all around them were gathered. Minerva then approached them with Wyverns circling her.

“Well, well, look who’s back. A little bird told me that you were cocky and actually got hurt.” one of the other women giggled.

“Shut up!” she roared making the Wyverns take aim at the other woman who snapped her fingers summoning Wizards to her side.

“Take it outside if you’re going to fight. The master comes.” one of the men spoke up.

The woman who entered the room wore a black fox mask and a red set of robes. In one hand was a very worn out tome and in the other was a black and red version of the Ultima Keyblade bearing a dark purple eye in the guard. 

“Omega has spoken to me. The plan goes forward as planned.” she told them.

“Master. I’ve been meaning to ask this for a while, but who is Omega?” one of the other men asked her.

“I’m glad you asked. You all will need to know what it is going forward.” she replied holding up her Keyblade. “This is the Omega Keyblade, a living weapon born by allowing one’s Keyblade to absorb the hearts of other Keyblade Masters. Their light… their darkness… both compose this mighty weapon told of in our mistress’s book. We will progress history as dictated.” 

“The mistress forbid us from creating that weapon! What do you mean by progress history as intended?!” one of the men demanded standing up from his spot.

“Did you think the war of Keyblade Wielders was the only prophecy within this book? It predicted that I would make Omega at some point and would clash with a young man who has mastered the power of darkness over the light. I have my role to play in this story, as do all of us.” she told him.

“You want us to just blindly obey it?!” he roared while summoning the Metal Chocobo Keyblade to his hands.

“Fool. It has predicted everything that will happen. It may not be a 100% accurate, but the prophecy will bring the return of our mistress.” she smiled.

“You said there was another way when you gathered us all back!” he roared charging to let a powerful swing loose, but his Keyblade stopped dead on Omega’s shaft despite the wind making her hood flap a bit. “W-What…? That was full power…”

“You are but a single man. Omega is a legion of hearts all working together for one goal. You shall join their harmony…” she smirked before effortlessly knocking him back without even using her other hand.

“M-Master, please, forgive him!” one of the younger girls cried while trying to avoid angering her.

“Do not mourn for him, young one. This, too, was predicted… the Heart of Awareness that will make the Omega gain self-awareness greater than that of a mere Keyblade. He will ascend to a greater purpose, and therefore should be celebrated.” their master smiled comfortingly before moving like a flash of light running the man’s chest through with Omega’s tip making light and darkness begin flowing out of him.

“Mistress… is this… truly what you want…?” the man spoke with his last breath before vanishing into light particles leaving behind his heart on Omega’s tip, which was absorbed into the weapon moments later.

“Everyone. Remember the name Krause, because he has now played his role. Rejoice in the fact he has played a part in Lady Ava’s return. I shall tell each of you the role you are meant to play in private, but you must not speak of them to anyone else.” their master smiled warmly.


	2. Darkness in All the Right Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctus's journey kind of sort of begins.

With little choice, Aqua began Sanctus’s training with the Keyblade. An immediate discovery was that any spell he tried to learn had a twist of darkness to it. Dark Fire, Dark Blizzard, Dark Thunder, Shadow Cure, and so on down the line. All analysis of him showed that he was fine, just incapable of calling on the power of light. Aqua had Terra and Riku help with his training moving forward in case his darkness decides to grow.

“Darkness is a physical manifestation of negative emotions. Everyone has them, so it is not a mistake that there is darkness inside your heart. What matters is control. If you let your emotions run wild then you’re leaving yourself open for darkness to take over.” Terra lectured him.

“Is darkness bad?” Sanctus asked.

“Not necessarily. There will always be darkness as long as there is light. The important part is balance. Accepting your darkness as part of you is one way to find balance. You have to believe it with all your heart.” Riku answered him.

“That sounds tough…” Sanctus told them while looking at his feet in thought.

“Well if using the Keyblade were easy everyone would do it. I know that you’ve got what it takes though.” Terra smiled patting his shoulder.

When Sanctus turned thirteen he’d gotten a good grip on using his Keyblade, especially since he’d grown into its size a bit. His spells were still dark variants, but at least he wasn’t blowing himself up like some of Aqua’s apprentices still were. His hair had grown out a bit reaching his upper back making him tie it back with a blue ribbon. He’d outgrown his clothes and swapped out for dark brown hiking boots, black cargo pants with light blue trim, a white short-sleeved turtleneck with a black X on the chest and upper back, black fingerless gloves, and a necklace bearing a miniature purple Wayfinder. 

Sanctus hadn’t seen Magewild since Ventus scared her off though, which made him sad. A different kind of life had taken his free time to look for her too. 

“ _ Wonder what lesson today is… _ ” he wondered to himself as he entered the training hall.

To his amazement it was empty. Not even Terra or Ventus were there. This was very unusual as they never skip a training day. Sanctus then paid a visit to Ansem’s office where the man himself was writing in a book of some kind.

“Master Ansem, where is everyone?” he asked his elder.

“Ah, Sanctus. I was wondering when you would be stopping by. Aqua asked me to tell you that Terra, Ventus, and herself are taking the apprentices to the Land of Departure for advanced magic instruction. Riku will be by later to progress your training in controlling your inner darkness in her absence.” Ansem the Wise relayed to him.

“She didn’t tell me about this sooner because…?” Sanctus questioned raising an eyebrow.

“An urgent request for aid came in from Disney Castle not too long ago. They left early in the morning sending Sora, Kairi, and Lea as an immediate response team until their apprentices prepared enough to be the cavalry.” Ansem informed him.

“I could have helped…” Sanctus sighed.

“Aqua believes that you aren’t ready for real combat just yet. That being said, sometimes real combat is the only way to prepare for it.” Ansem told him.

“What do I do then…?” Sanctus groaned slumping a bit.

“I heard a rumor that Cid has finished his prototype Gummi Ship in the hangar beneath the castle, but has had trouble finding a test pilot. He’s quite desperate it seems.” Ansem mentioned as he poured himself some tea.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Sanctus asked him.

“Please excuse my ramblings.” Ansem chuckled.

Sanctus left Ansem’s office at a slow dejected walk, but slowly began to grow into a run as a look of realization came to his face. Without delay he made for the hangar where Cid was making adjustments to a black jet-like Gummi Ship.

“Still looking for a test pilot?” Sanctus asked the man making him hit his head on the hull.

“Yes…” he groaned rubbing the welt he just got.

“I’ll do it.” Sanctus smiled at him.

“I appreciate the offer, but this here is a delicate ship. The slightest error could result in a crash landing.” Cid told him.

“Come on, you just need to make sure it flies right? What’s the harm in letting me do it?” Sanctus reasoned.

“Well… let me finish the tweaks to the engine first. I can’t exactly turn away a willing volunteer, can I? If all goes well, the Highwind is gonna make traveling world to world even easier.” Cid nodded.

When Cid finished Sanctus boarded the ship. The controls were easy to understand and soon the ship was taking off down the track. It took a bit of practice to get used to making tight turns with its top speed, but eventually Sanctus was successfully making laps around the castle.

“Perfect, looks like it flies faster than expected! Try flying to a nearby world with the Wayfinder System.” Cid laughed into the headset.

“Where’s the ship?” Leon asked tapping his shoulder.

“Good news, we have a test pilot trying it now.” Cid replied.

“With the Wayfinder System?” Leon asked.

“Of course, I only built the one.” Cid spoke just as Sanctus engaged the system sending the ship into orbit.

“I’m not an expert, but isn’t that the finished Wayfinder System laying on the table? The prototype is missing.” Leon pointed out.

“Eh? Ah! Sanctus, abort!” Cid cried into the earpiece.

“Ah, there it goes…” Leon spoke noticing the twinkle of the ship in the distance.

“Sanctus, can you hear me? Sanctus?” Cid spoke trying to get his attention.

“Sanctus was the test pilot? Aqua is going to kill us when she finds out. Just another day for the Restoration Committee, right?” Leon told him sipping coffee as Cid sunk to his knees.

“Aqua isn’t going to find out. We’re going to establish contact again and get him home before she has the chance to.” Cid scowled getting to his feet.

Sanctus opened his eyes and found himself lying upside down in his seat. He righted himself and saw that outside the windshield was Twilight Town. Without thinking much of it he warped down to the world surface. The minute he arrived the hooded man who revived Aqua was there, seemingly waiting for Sanctus.

“Who are you?” Sanctus asked him.

“I am someone that exists yet died a very long time ago.” he answered.

“You okay…?” Sanctus questioned raising an eyebrow.

“I haven’t been for a very long time. None of us have.” he replied and in a single blink Sanctus found himself surrounded by numerous people in burlap gowns startling him.

“What the?!”

“Release us, Sanctus. You are the only one who can.” the man spoke taking a few steps toward him.

“What do you mean?” Sanctus asked summoning his Keyblade reflexively.

“The Prophecy of Shadows will explain everything in time. Nothing that you do is without meaning, nowhere you go is without purpose.” he answered before with another blink all of them were gone confusing him even more.

“What even…?” Sanctus sighed heavily.

He walked toward the plaza and heard a scream making him break into a run. In the nick of time he blocked a Shadow from striking a young girl in plaid pants and a red shirt with sneakers who’d fallen to the ground.

“Run, I’ll handle this.” Sanctus told her and she gave a nod getting up sprinting away as fast as she can.

More Shadows rose from the ground and forced Sanctus to fight. It seemed that no matter how many Shadows he cut down more would rise up to take their place. Those Shadows were soon joined by Soldiers. Unused to fighting real battles, Sanctus was starting to get worn out.

“There’s no end to them…” Sanctus groaned.

“Foolish boy. You have the power of darkness on your side but lack the sense to use it. Very well, just this once I will guide your hand.” Maleficent’s voice spoke as all of a sudden a pitch black aura rose around Sanctus.

“This power… I felt it before… this is… darkness…?” Sanctus groaned as his sclera turned black with an eerie green aura rising around him.

Sanctus leapt up dodging the Heartless and came down unleashing a massive wave of darkness wiping them all out. When he regained control of his body the black in his sclera faded away.

“That made it look so easy…” Sanctus mumbled looking around seeing nothing left of the horde that was there seconds ago.

“I would learned to use that power at will, boy. It disappoints me to see such potential go to waste.” Maleficent’s voice lectured him.

“Who are you?” Sanctus asked looking around trying to find the owner of the voice.

“Perhaps if you learn to use that power I will tell you.” she cackled.

“We get word of a threat and it’s just some kid?” a voice spoke alerting him to the presence of Seifer and his gang.

“I took care of it.” Sanctus smiled.

“Oh yeah? I guess we owe you one.” Seifer smirked.

“I haven’t seen his face before. Think maybe he was behind it?” Rai told them.

“Stranger things have happened.” Fu nodded.

“Cut it out you two, you’ll leave a bad impression.” Seifer scoffed.

“There you are.” Lea’s voice as the man himself grabbed Sanctus’s shoulder.

“Huh?!” Sanctus gasped.

“I’ve been looking all over for you. Honestly, at least leave a note or something before you leave home.” Lea laughed.

“Know him?” Seifer asked.

“ **_He’ll just take you back to a life trapped in the castle…_ ** ”

“Nope.” Sanctus replied.

“Say what now?” Lea spoke, eyes wide.

“In that case, I’m going to ask  _ you _ to kindly step away from the kid.” Seifer demanded of Lea as Rai and Fu took combat stances.

“Hey, Sanctus come on, you aren’t ready to be-OW!!!” Lea cried when Sanctus stomped on his foot before booking it. “Get back here!”

Lea tried to pursue but Rai and Fu got in his way. Eventually Sanctus wound up at the abandoned mansion.

“Was that the right thing to do…?” Sanctus asked himself glancing over his shoulder to whence he came.

“ **_In our situation there is no right or wrong. They just want what they think is best for us… but we want to see what’s out there._ ** ”

“You again… you talk like we’re one person… so, are you my conscience?” Sanctus asked the voice.

“ **_Closer to shoulder angel, if that really. I was born from your desire to talk with someone your age._ ** ”

“A long way from home, aren’t you?” a voice spoke breaking his concentration.

The person it belonged to was the ringleader of the mysterious group. She was wearing a genuine smile as she approached him.

“Who are you?” Sanctus asked her taking a step back.

“The woman that you’re going to kill.” she replied.

“What…?” Sanctus questioned with wide eyes.

“Ah, I got ahead of myself. That still isn’t for quite a while. My name is Lucrexia.” she giggled unnerving the boy further.

“How can you just casually say I’m going to kill you?!” Sanctus demanded of her.

“I won’t say much… otherwise the journey will be boring. The power inside you, the power to balance the heart, has of yet to awaken. Some possess too much light… others too much darkness… you have achieved perfect balance in reverse of the norm. A darkness that should consume your heart rages inside you, but instead it fiercely guards your light from the outside.” Lucrexia smiled.

“You completely lost me…” Sanctus told her.

“You aren’t like us. Darkness has no power of you, no matter how much your heart sinks into the abyss. It is at your beck and call.” she explained.

“Sanctus, there you are!” Lea’s voice spoke making him turn around.

“Lea…” Sanctus muttered nervously.

“You’re really giving me the run around, kid. Huh? Oh, finally made a friend eh?” Lea chuckled approaching them.

“ _ When The Light Fades, Let Darkness Show You the Way. _ ” she whispered into Sanctus’s ear before vanishing through a Dark Corridor.

“Whoops. Looks like I scared her off. Sorry about that.” Lea smiled.

“She said I was going to kill her… but she looked happy about it for some reason.” Sanctus told him.

“There are some real weirdos out there, can’t deny that. Anyway listen, you’ve gotta go back to Radiant Garden. If Aqua finds out you left without permission things could get complicated.” Lea tried to explain.

“ **_He’s not the boss of us. If mom wants us back so bad she can come get us herself._ ** ”

“Do I have to?” Sanctus asked him.

“Yeah. Everyone’s worried about you.” Lea replied.

“ **_Go back to having no friends again? No way._ ** ”

“I get it. I’ll go back.” Sanctus sighed.

“Good. I’ll even let pretending you didn’t know me slide.” Lea nodded with a smile.

Sanctus returned to the ship and looked at his star map. Radiant Garden wasn’t even close to him by the looks of it. There was a single world near him: The Mysterious Tower. 

“ **_What happened to going back like a good boy?_ ** ”

“Well I have to find home first.” Sanctus mumbled engaging manual mode heading for the tower.

When he landed the tower seemed oddly inviting. Hoping someone was home he went to knock, but the door opened startling him.

“Guess that’s a ‘come in’...” he nervously chuckled.

He ascended the tower with an eerie silence to the building. Near the top he began to hear voices. After getting close to the door he heard a voice he knew well - it was Aqua’s. Nervously he decided to listen in on the conversation.

“I understand how you feel, Aqua, but the boy cannot be so easily severed from the darkness. It is his fate to bear that power.” a deep voice spoke.

“Please… I’ve seen the Heartless are watching him. Always, they’re waiting for an opportunity to leap at him. That darkness is drawing them like moths to a flame.” Aqua pleaded.

“We do not know all of the facts. Ventus tells me that he befriended a Heartless once. Acting rashly may create a void between you that a hidden foe may then exploit.” the voice admonished her.

“You’re telling me that I should let his heart sleep in darkness?!” Aqua raised her voice.

“Aqua. Darkness is in all of us. His being so strong may serve an unseen purpose.” the voice spoke remaining calm.

“You keep alluding to a purpose but you keep dancing around it! Why is his darkness so thick that I can’t sense his heart?!” Aqua roared as the sound of hands slamming on a desk make Sanctus jump.

“It may be that his heart is nurturing a wound incurred by his home world being devoured by darkness. A baby though he was, there are some things one does not forget. The darkness may be serving as a shield until such time as the wound is healed.” the voice told her.

“Darkness serving as a shield…? All of this sounds like an excuse. What is it that you aren’t telling me?” Aqua asked.

“I do not have a concrete answer at this time, only speculation. For now, traveling to other worlds may be the best thing for his heart. It is easier for a heart to heal with the light of friends to help it.” the voice replied.

“He’s not ready for it.” Aqua told them.

“Aqua. How will you know if you do not grant him the chance?” the voice replied.

“Still…” Aqua sighed.

“I do not speak this with ill intent. Do not repeat the mistakes of your past.” the voice spoke.

“I’m not…! I’m… not… am I…?” Aqua’s voice rose before sinking again.

“His darkness will only grow stronger without someone to believe in him. Who will trust him to use his powers for good if not you, his guardian?” the voice told her.

“You’re right. Darkness or not he’s a good boy, my son. Even if he uses the power of darkness, if he doesn’t want to hurt anyone I should support him. What have I been doing…? I almost went and repeated my mistake when Terra was dealing with darkness...” Aqua spoke chuckling to herself.

“If you truly mean that, then let the lad hear it himself.” the voice spoke and the door opened causing Sanctus to faceplant into the room.

“Sanctus?!” Aqua gasped turning around hurrying to help him up.

“Haha… hi mom…” Sanctus grinned nervously.

“I brought the lad here so that he might hear your encouragement in person.” the bearded man behind the desk smiled.

“Sanctus. I want you to know that I want to believe in you. I’ve always been afraid of darkness warping you… but I can’t do anything about something that we all have. If traveling to other worlds will help you, then I want you to explore to your heart’s content.” Aqua told him as she put her hands on his shoulder.

“Really?” he asked her.

“When I had just become a Keyblade Master I made a horrible mistake with my friend Terra. I let my title go to my head and completely neglected to have any trust in him just because he had a little trouble with his darkness. I won’t make the same mistake twice, Sanctus. Every bird has to try and spread their wings sometime, right?” Aqua replied with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, mom.” Sanctus smiled looking relieved.

“Before you go off though, I want you to be properly prepared. So just for now let’s go back to Radiant Garden.” Aqua told him.

“Do you know how to get there?” Sanctus asked her.

“All right, I’ll drive.” she replied patting his head.

“Okay.” Sanctus nodded.

“Master Yen Sid, I’ll be going now.” Aqua nodded to the man.

“I wish you safety in your travels.” Yen Sid smiled.

“ _ Sanctus… a boy whose heart thrives in darkness. I believe I should have Chirithy have a look at him before long. Seeing him in person, the darkness in him is not malevolent. Rather, it exudes an air of innocence to its full potential. _ ” the wizard thought to himself.

Soon Aqua and Sanctus were back in Radiant Garden during the dead of night. The apprentices were happy to see him return. Sanctus was shocked to see Cid and Leon with a welt on each of their heads. Without a word Cid and Leon swapped the two Wayfinder Systems.

“Do you have the Gummi Phone I asked for?” Aqua asked Cid after it was finished.

“Right here. Rush ordered right from Chip ‘n Dale.” Cid replied handing her a pitch black phone.

“I get a phone?” Sanctus asked her.

“So that we can keep in touch. I’ll show you how to use it before you leave.” Aqua nodded handing it to him.

“Actually, tune ups are gonna have the Highwind docked until mornin’. So take a load off.” Cid told them.

“That’s okay. I’m worn out from traveling.” Sanctus smiled.

That night Aqua made Sanctus’s favorites for dinner. Sanctus is very young, but she knew that he’d call for help if he needed it. He’ll make friends along the way as well. All she could do now was support him. 

While Sanctus slept that night Chirithy appeared in a puff of smoke. It very silently tiptoed up to him and sniffed him a bit.

“This is the source of it all right. I knew something was weird about that Heartless when it didn’t smell like the others. It acted like it had a heart too. Darkness swirling around a pure heart, protecting it instead of attacking. I can tell there’s more than just his heart in there too. One is awake, the other is asleep… he’ll get confused if he’s only listening to one side of himself. Time to wake up and guide his key, little one.” Chirithy whispered while making a small star appear on its hand letting it enter his chest with a small twinkle of light upon impact.


	3. Forest of Spirits/Kuzcotopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctus's first journey begins.

Sanctus was now well into his first manual flight. Soon the Highwind’s speed brought him out to the New Frontier system. On radar he saw two worlds nearby. The onboard computer listed them as Forest of Spirits and Kuzcotopia. With excitement on his face he flew to the closer of the two, the forest.

“I wonder what kind of world it’ll be…” he wondered as he came into its atmosphere.

##  **_[Forest of Spirits]_ **

Sanctus came to laying on the floor of the forest. Looking himself over his clothes had been replaced by decorated hide clothing. His boots seemed to be made of a wolf pelt. Looking around he spotted a bear dangling from a snare trap, but amazingly it was making sounds like a human. Not knowing what was going on he walked up to him.

“Excuse me… are you okay?” Sanctus spoke to the bear.

“Huh? You can understand me?” the bear talked noticing him.

“Yeah, weird as that is. I’m Sanctus.” he nodded introducing himself.

“Kenai… now if you’d go away…?” the bear introduced himself trying to reach at his ankle.

“Help!” a voice cried making Sanctus turn around.

A small bear cub ran their way as Shadows and wolf-shaped Heartless named Dark Hounds appeared. Sanctus charged into battle summoning his Keyblade immediately. These ones seemed to be easier to handle than the swarm he encountered in Twilight Town. Once he was sure it was safe he turned to see Kenai arguing with the cub.

“I can get out of this myself…” Kenai groaned still struggling.

“You sure don’t look like you can. Listen, that hunter is gonna hurt us if we don’t get out of here.” the cub pleaded.

“I won’t hurt you.” Sanctus spoke making the cub jump turning around.

“Y-You understand me?!” the cub exclaimed in shock.

“Not sure why, but I can understand animals.” Sanctus shrugged.

“I’m not an animal, I’m a man…” Kenai huffed still failing to get free.

“You look like a bear to me.” Sanctus told him.

“I was thinking the same thing.” the cub nodded.

“I’m not. I’m a man that was turned into a bear.” Kenai grumbled before hurting himself with a failed escape attempt making both the cub and Sanctus cringe.

“So, why don’t you run off to your family now, ko-duh?” Kenai scoffed.

“You’re saying it wrong. My name is Koda.” the cub corrected him.

“Do you know where your family went, Koda?” Sanctus asked him.

“I dunno, we got seperated. I was gonna try and head to the Salmon Run so we can meet up, but then those things showed up.” Koda replied.

“Yeah, well maybe this kid can take you to this ‘Salmon Run’ or whatever… sure made short work of them… I have to get to the Mountain Where the Lights Touch the Earth.” Kenai scoffed.

“Hey, I know where that is!” Koda smiled.

“Really? A bear knows how to get there? You can’t even solve a simple human trap…” Kenai huffed.

“How about if Koda gets you down I escort both of you to the Salmon Run and that mountain?” Sanctus suggested.

“Sounds great!” Koda cheered.

“Sure, if you can magically get me down-” Kenai spoke when Koda kicked the rock holding the rope sending Kenai up in the air coming down hard with the stick following nailing his gut making him wheeze.

“Looks like we’re traveling together. I’m Sanctus.” Sanctus smiled.

“Kenai…” he groaned getting up.

“This is gonna be great! I’ll lead the way.” Koda smiled.

Koda led the way along the land showing how young he is with his playfulness. Every now and then Sanctus had to fight off the Heartless, but they were never in a big group. In fact it looked more like they were operating in pacts. Some looked to be following from a distance too.

“You know Sanctus, you’re the first hunter I’ve met that wouldn’t finish what he catches.” Koda spoke up.

“Hunter? I’m not a hunter.” Sanctus told him.

“If you aren’t a hunter than what are you?” Koda asked him.

“Would you two hurry up…?” Kenai groaned.

A loud howl made them all stop and look behind them. Standing there was Denahi with a dark aura around him. Perched on his shoulder with an eagle totem around its neck was a Heartless in the shape of an Eagle. Dark Hounds flanked him as he stepped toward them, spear ready.

“Denahi?” Kenai gasped.

“Know him?” Sanctus asked.

“Denahi… he’s my brother, Denahi. Denahi, I am so glad to see you.” Kenai smiled.

“Away from the bears, kid… they’re killers…” Denahi ordered Sanctus.

“What? Denahi, what do you mean? It’s me…” Kenai spoke backing up.

“The bear killed Kenai, Denahi… it killed me too… all bears are killers, waiting for a chance to strike… you can’t let yourself be fooled by anyone again...” the eagle spoke in a twisted voice.

“...and I won’t.” he snarled.

Denahi leapt at Kenai and Sanctus blocked the attack managing to knock him back. The hounds charged and he slashed them into dark clouds before hanging to block another lunge by Denahi.

“Kenai, Koda, run! The ice cave there, go!” Sanctus ordered and the two bears fled.

With little choice Sanctus had to fight Denahi. Compared to training with Aqua though, this was a cakewalk. His movements seemed way too predictable and left far too many openings to count. When he was sure he couldn’t get back up he ran for the ice cave smacking the top with his Keyblade to make it cave in after him. To his surprise the two bears had waited for him.

“Sanctus, you’re okay!” Koda cheered.

“Denahi… why would he attack me like that…?” Kenai mumbled to himself.

“It’s late, so I guess we should make camp.” Sanctus smiled.

“Good idea…” Kenai sighed.

Morning came and the trio made their way along the way. Thinking about how dangerous it’d become Kenai got the idea to use Mammoths as transport. There was no way that the Heartless would be dumb enough to attack while Mammoths were guarding them, right? Or so they thought…

A loud caw alerted them to a horde of bird Heartless called Sky Divers headed after them. They were diving right at the mammoth they were riding, so Sanctus got up on its back and began batting them away. The number coming just seemed to grow so Sanctus had to try magic - it was the only multi-hit attacks he knew at the moment. He aimed his weapon and focused intensely…

“Dark Thunder!” he cried and a bolt launched forth lancing numerous incoming Heartless.

More and more came making Sanctus continue to cast it over and over again. They fell again and again but the flock didn’t seem to end. That brought advanced magic to his head. Aqua had always said it’d be a long while before he was ready for it, but at this point it was looking like he had no choice. If it failed he’d be no worse off. Mustering every ounce of magic he had, he aimed at the flock... 

“Abyssal Thundagun!” Sanctus cried and a colossal sphere of black and purple electricity fried the whole flock in a flashy lights show.

That spell took all of Sanctus’s strength causing the boy to pass out falling backward laying on the mammoth’s back. When he came to it was early morning. He could hear Koda and Kenai talking about something. Holding his aching head he dismounted the mammoth to follow them.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead.” Koda chuckled.

“Koda here got us lost…” Kenai grumbled.

“I’ve been lost worse than this, trust me.” Koda smiled.

“I’ll trust you, Koda.” Sanctus nodded.

The trio continued on and noticed the suspicious absence of the Heartless. Soon they arrived at the geyser field…

“Kenai!” Koda gasped.

“You’re not getting me this time.” Kenai laughed.

“No, seriously, behind you!” Koda cried as a Heartless leapt at them only to get swiped by Sanctus.

Kenai and Koda began to run when the Heartless circled Sanctus. They didn’t all rush in, but were more trying to keep him busy. Over them he saw Denahi chasing the bears viciously. With a courageous leap he got over the circle and ran toward them. Denahi was about to run and jump when Sanctus grabbed his waist causing them both to fall into the river below.

“Sanctus!” Both bears called as he surfaced and Denahi grabbed a log bobbing in the water.

“Go on ahead! I’ll catch up to you guys! I promise!” Sanctus called back.

Eventually Sanctus reached a bank on the other side. With little choice he made a campfire for himself to warm up and dry his clothes. Soon he found he wasn’t alone…

“Who’s there?” Sanctus called to the gloom around him.

“My, my, I expected that Kenai would receive some help, but a boy who can understand animals? The spirits truly do have their ways.” a voice spoke alerting him to Denana on the other side of the fire.

“Who are you?” Sanctus asked her.

“I am Denana, the shaman from the tribe Kenai is from. I saw your display of courage to stop his foolish brother from making a big mistake. I’ve already tried reasoning with him, but it seems that something is giving him false guidance.” Denana explained to him.

“The Heartless… that eagle said something about being killed by Kenai.” Sanctus gasped.

“Sitka… why did you have to go so soon…?” Denana sighed.

“Sitka?” Sanctus asked her.

“He is the elder brother to Kenai and Denahi. He gave himself to save them from a bear, collapsing a glacier to do it. The bear survived and Kenai sought to finish the job… angering the spirits in the process. He must go to the Mountain Where the Lights Touch the Earth to obtain forgiveness for his actions.” Denana answered him.

“So Kenai wasn’t joking when he said he was a man changed into a bear. Well, I aim to help him get there.” Sanctus smiled.

“A kind heart you have. Don’t ever forget who you are, child. I’ve seen too many lose sight of what matters most to them in the pursuit of becoming a man.” Denana nodded with a kind smile.

“The thing I have to do now is regroup with Kenai and Koda.” Sanctus sighed.

“You will. All you must do is head along the forest trail from here. Animals of all variety pass through here all the time to visit the mountain. You might even beat them there if you don’t go off of it.” Denana instructed him.

Morning came and Sanctus’s clothes were nice and dry. Just as Denana had told him, he followed the clear animal path. It began to snow hard as he made his way up the mountain. Something was going on as he could hear Kenai and Koda roaring. 

“I have to hurry…” Sanctus spoke trying to run faster when all of a sudden his feet were no longer touching the ground.

He looked up and he was being carried by a large eagle. It took him up the mountain and he spotted the bears confronting Denahi. The eagle dropped Sanctus and he came down slapping the Heartless on Denahi’s shoulder off seeming to make all strength leave Denahi passing out. The Heartless got up and an aura began rising around it.

“I won’t let you manipulate him anymore. You aren’t Sitka so stop pretending to be.” Sanctus growled at the Heartless.

The aura then wrapped around the Heartless and moments later dispersed violently revealing it was now a massive half human half eagle Heartless called Spirit of Misguidance. Its body had hide pants with tribal tattoos all over its torso and arms.

Sanctus began his fight finding it to be stronger than it looks. Damaging it was not going to be easy. The wings on its back made it easy to keep him in the air too. The eagle then came to his aid carrying him through the air to fight on even ground. 

“Get him Sanctus!” Koda cheered him on.

After a while the wings of the Heartless gave out making it plummet to the ground. The eagle set Sanctus down and he began to land several critical blows on the downed Heartless. With a twirling slash he knocked the Heartless up and when he came down he hit it with a jumping slash going right through its body. He landed as it turned into a cloud of darkness fading away.

“Denahi…” Kenai whimpered as the man rose with slight hints of darkness still around him.

“ **His darkness is out of control. A shame.** ”

“ _ Wait! We can fix him! Aim your Keyblade at his heart and repeat after me! _ ” a new voice from in Sanctus piped up.

“ **You?!** ”

“ **_Darkness Obey My Command, Be Still as The Night!_ ** ” Sanctus called while aiming his Keyblade as the eagle lifted Kenai out of the way of a desperate lunge by Denahi.

Darkness then formed a fiery ring around his Keyblade’s tip and a dark purple ray was fired striking Denahi in the back. His heart then appeared in front of his chest with dark veins all around it that began receding. The dark aura around Denahi faded away as the veins vanished completely before his heart returned into his chest. He fell forward for a human Kenai to catch in his arms. Without Sanctus realizing it an aurora had formed and animals were prancing all around them.

“Kenai…?” Denahi groaned holding his head.

“I’m here.” Kenai smiled as the spirit of Sitka hugged both of them.

“So that’s it. Sitka was the eagle.” Sanctus pieced together.

“Sitka, I…” Denahi grimaced and he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kenai then noticed Koda cowering and approached him. He knelt down and extended a kind hand.

“Koda, it’s okay. It’s me.” Kenai smiled to the cub and he leapt into his arms.

“Kenai was the bear…?” Denahi gasped.

“He needs me.” Kenai told Sitka who gave an approving smile.

“No matter what, you’ll always be my little brother.” Denahi smiled.

Kenai and Denahi then shared a brotherly hug as he turned back into a bear. Sanctus remained quiet so he didn’t ruin the moment.

“Did I say little?” Denahi laughed.

The group returned to Kenai and Denahi’s village where Sanctus and Koda attending Kenai’s manhood ceremony. After Kenai put his paw print on the wall the Keyhole appeared above it. The tip of Sanctus’s Keyblade then began reacting making him aim at it. A ring of both light and darkness then circles the tip and fired a helix ray of light and darkness into the Keyhole sealing it. Before it vanished a small black crystal in the shape of a heart popped out of it for Sanctus to pick up. Not knowing what to do with it he put it in his pocket.

“I guess that’s my cue to go.” Sanctus nodded.

“I figured as much. Before you go, the Great Spirits gave me something for you to have in commemoration of your bravery.” Denana smiled handing Sanctus something wrapped in a hide cloth.

He unwrapped it revealing a totem in the shape of a wolf. Instead of a necklace though, the string had been woven into a strap. This was a Keychain for the Keyblade! He’d only ever seen his mother’s collection of them. This one was really his?

“Your totem is the Wolf of Brotherhood. I’m sure in time you will understand and live by its meaning. No matter where you go, you will be an honorary member of our tribe.” Denana smiled.

“Thank you very much.” Sanctus nodded.

When he returned to the Highwind he decided to try on his new Keychain. It took a bit of trial and error to figure out how to swap chains, but once he succeeded it changed shape in a burst of darkness and light. The handle was carved wood, the guard was made of animal bones, the shaft was made of a slender yet sturdy wooden pole, and the teeth was a stone spearhead with a red bear paw print on the front and back. Wolf of Brotherhood was a mouthful, so he just decided to call this Keyblade “Brotherhood” for short. It was a little shorter than his usual Keyblade, but it seemed to make up for that with added weight that’d make it harder to deflect.

He sat in his seat about to turn on the engines when his phone began ringing. Sanctus then quickly pulled it out to answer.

“Hi Sanctus, just checking in.” Aqua smiled on the screen.

“Hi mom. I sealed my first Keyhole.” Sanctus beamed.

“Really?! That’s great!” Aqua praised him.

“What’s going on?” Terra’s voice spoke in the background.

“Sanctus sealed his first Keyhole.” Aqua replied.

“That’s great! I knew he could do it.” Terra’s voice praised.

“Anything happening on your end?” Sanctus asked.

“Well, we’re still trying to hunt down the source of those attacks on Disney Castle. Until that mystery gets solved we can’t do anything.” Aqua replied.

“So it was Disney Castle that got attacked?” Sanctus asked.

“Yeah. Whoever it was must be crazy to pick a fight with everyone. Oh, I’ve gotta go. I love you.” Aqua replied.

“Love you too mom.” Sanctus smiled before hanging up.

His check in finished, he set off for the other world near him...

##  **_[Kuzcotopia]_ **

It was late at night as Sanctus warped down to the surface. Instantly he saw a man in a tunic with Soldier Heartless around his cart. He charged in to defend the man cutting them away.

“Thanks for the save, young man.” the man sighed with relief.

“Are you okay?” Sanctus asked him.

“Yes, I’m fine. You took care of ‘em before they could hurt me or my llama. Where’d you learn to fight like that?” he nodded.

“My mom taught me. She said I should defend myself and others.” Sanctus smiled.

“She’s very wise.” he nodded.

“I’m Sanctus.” he introduced himself.

“Pacha.” the man smiled shaking his hand.

“Oh… my head...” a voice spoke as the sack on his cart began moving.

A black and red llama then emerged from the sack groggily. Pacha was instantly unnerved by its appearance.

“Demon llama!” he cried.

“Demon llama?! Where?!” the llama cried facing Pacha’s llama making both scream in shock.

“You! Peasants! Where am I?!” the llama demanded to now holding itself up on a fence.

“That voice… Emperor Kuzco…?” Pacha gasped.

“Who else would it be?” the llama told him.

“Wait, you’re that peasant from the palace…? You tried to kidnap me?!” Kuzco gasped.

“Why would I kidnap a llama?” Pacha scoffed.

“I dunno, you’re the criminal mastermind here not me.” Kuzco huffed.

“What?!” Pacha roared in outrage.

“Emperor…? Your Majesty, are you always a llama?” Sanctus asked him.

“Llama? What are you talking about?” Kuzco replied raising an eyebrow when Pacha held up a mirror prompting a girly scream from the emperor.

“Maybe someone at his castle can help?” Sanctus suggested.

“The palace? That’s right, Yzma! She can change me back! Come on you two, let’s go.” Kuzco ordered trying to use the fence to walk.

“Go where?” Pacha asked.

“Back to the palace so Yzma can change me back.” Kuzco replied.

“Only if… you move your dream home someplace else.” Pacha bartered.

“Excuse me?” Kuzco scoffed.

“I won’t help you unless you move your dream home someplace else.” Pacha demanded.

“You know what? Fine. I don’t need your help.” Kuzco huffed walking toward the forest.

“Uh, you might not want to go that way! There are panthers in there!” Pacha called after him.

“I’m not listening! Lalala!” Kuzco replied.

“Know what? Fine. No Kuzco, no Kuzcotopia.” Pacha huffed before whirling on his sandals.

“Come on, we’re not really going to leave him are we? He needs our help.” Sanctus asked him.

“You’re right…” Pacha groaned.

Sanctus and Pacha then hurried into the jungle after Kuzco. With his screams it was not hard to find him on a cliff with panthers all around him. Pacha grabbed a vine and Sanctus got on his back to swing down. They missed the first time but managed to snag him on the return swing.

“Don’t worry Your Highness, you’re safe now!” Pacha cheered when they hit a log getting tied to it.

“I’m new to the whole rescuing thing, but somehow I don’t think this is how it goes…” Kuzco commented.

“I think we’ll be okay…” Sanctus told him.

“Yeah, we can get out of this.” Pacha nodded when the branch cracked.

“I hate you…” Kuzco spoke before they plummeted into the river.

While that happened, Yzma was enjoying fruits being fed to her by Soldier Heartless with Bouncywilds fanning her. Kronk was by her looking nervous in their conversation.

“Kronk, tell me Kuzco’s dead.” Yzma commanded.

“Well, yeah, I mean, probably…” Kronk replied making her crush the fruit in her hand.

“He’s still  _ alive _ …?” Yzma grinded her teeth grabbing Kronk by the tunic.

“Uh, kinda… it’s more I have no clue where he went…” Kronk answered.

“Ugh… one simple stupid task… Heartless! We’re going on a llama hunt! The one that takes Kuzco’s heart and brings me the body gets a reward!” Yzma commanded and they dropped whatever they were holding to salute her as more appeared.

Back in the jungle the trio had gotten a move on. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the bridge leading to the city. Kuzco and Pacha began crossing but Sanctus was apprehensive.

“You guys sure that it’s safe…?” Sanctus asked them.

“Of course it is. It’s a little rickety but-whoa!” Pacha spoke before falling through a board getting tangled in the vines.

“Pacha!” Sanctus gasped.

“Kuzco! Help me up!” Pacha pleaded.

“No, don’t think I will…” Kuzco answered.

“We shook hands on it!” Pacha roared.

“See… the thing is, llama’s don’t have hands! Bye bye now!” Kuzco laughed when a board collapsed under him too.

“I can’t believe that I thought there was some good in you…” Pacha growled.

Their arguing continued when Sanctus noticed the Heartless appearing behind him. It was obvious they were after Pacha and the emperor. Sanctus made it his mission to keep them busy until they made it back up. 

“Scorpions, ahahaha!” Kuzco’s voice screamed.

The Heartless left the minute the two landed safely on the cliff. They went to move and it collapsed under Sanctus making Kuzco quickly snatch his shirt yanking him to safety.

“Ooh, yeah, look at me and my bad self! I snatched you right out of the air!” Kuzco celebrated.

“Kuzco, you saved him…” Pacha spoke in disbelief.

“Well, yeah, nobody’s that heartless. Come on, let’s find another way back.” Kuzco told him.

“Thanks.” Sanctus smiled.

The trio eventually arrived at a diner posing as a family. Kuzco and Yzma continued going back to the kitchen harassing the cook. Sanctus then decided to see if the chef needed any help to find Kronk back there.

“Things to be a little slow. Do you need a hand?” Sanctus asked.

“Oh that’d be wonderful. You mind spicing those dishes?” Kronk smiled.

“Not a problem.” he nodded.

Sanctus then began helping Kronk cook the dishes. Soon an order for a cake came in and had the two working overtime. The sound of Happy Birthday brought both out of the kitchen.

“It’s your birthday?!” Kronk laughed.

Sanctus noticed Kuzco and Pacha were gone and snuck out of the diner to look. Shortly after a black portal opened under his feet making him fall in. He came out on what looked to be a giant diorama of Kuzcotopia on a hill with a village surrounding it. 

“Ow…” Sanctus groaned.

“Oh great now I’m joined by some pipsqueak.” a voice huffed.

Sanctus looked up and on the balcony of the building was a very agitated Pete. With little else to do Sanctus went through the building to see him better.

“You’re… from off world too?” Sanctus asked looking at his clothes.

“Too? You mean to tell me you ain’t from ‘round here?” Pete asked.

“Yeah.” he replied summoning the Keyblade.

“Well, well. I ain’t seen you before. That means you must be that runt Maleficent was talkin’ about, the one that has the power to crush the darkness into submission.” Pete cackled.

“ **It isn’t forcing it into submission, we’re persuading it to work toward a higher purpose. Big difference.** ”

“ _ Not everyone is going to get that. _ ”

“ **Hush you! Back to sleep!** ”

_ “Don’t wanna! _ ”

“So, I’m Sanctus.” he introduced himself.

“The name’s Pete, and don’t you go forgettin’ it.” he huffed.

“Okay Pete. Where are we?” Sanctus asked.

“That witch Yzma shrunk us and put us here so we couldn’t interfere with her plan to bump off Kuzco. She even turned my own Heartless Squad against me… imagine the Heartless she’d make with that darkness.” Pete answered crossing his arms sternly.

“So how do we get out of here?” Sanctus asked him.

“That door there, but it’s locked up tight and has a guardian that appears whenever I get close.” Pete answered pointing out a black door with a large chained lock on it.

“I can get that open no problem.” Sanctus smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Pete scoffed.

“Keyblade, remember?” Sanctus reminded him raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, I see what yer gettin’ at. We bump off that guardian and we’re home free.” Pete smiled.

“Yeah. From there we can get a little payback on this Yzma.” Sanctus nodded.

“I like the sound of that.” Pete grinned.

The two got close to the door and a black and red Guard Armor Heartless appeared before them. It attacked fast and hard, but with two people it had to divide its attention. Just as with any other Guard Armor they had to take it down piece by piece. Once it was finished off Sanctus aimed at the lock making the door open.

“Let’s go.” Sanctus smiled.

“Payback time.” Pete cackled.

The two came out in Yzma’s Lab. Hearing sounds in the hallway they charged catching up in no time. Sanctus leapt over Yzma’s group standing in their way.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Sanctus scowled.

“The brat that kept Kronk distracted in the diner and the stupid animal who showed me the secret to using the Heartless? There is just no winning today. I don’t have time for this, but luckily I have a secret weapon for just such an occasion.” Yzma huffed snapping her fingers.

The Heartless that appeared looked to be part statue and part llama. In each hand was a massive aztec sword bearing the Heartless emblem. This is a homemade Heartless made from Yzma’s experiments on a Shadow. She calls it The Guardian, and has been meaning to replace Kronk with it for a while.

“Have fun boys, I’ve got an annoying llama to take care of.” Yzma giggled before leaping down the canal drain.

“Darn it, she got away…” Pete growled.

“Let’s take care of gruesome first.” Sanctus told him. 

Sanctus really did find fighting easier with an ally by his side. The Guardian still hit hard, but like the Guard Armor it had to divide its attention leaving it open on one side at all times. Its inability to move was a problem though…

“Get in kid, it’s rumble time.” Pete laughed summoning his kart from Rumble Racing as Sanctus got in the passenger seat.

“Yeah!” Sanctus cheered as Pete began doing donuts slamming into the Guardian’s legs.

Around and around they went crashing into its legs over and over until it was knocked off balance and onto its stomach. Both then leapt out of the car letting it smash into its face exploding on impact. Wide open, Sanctus and Pete went for an all out attack. 

The Guardian got back up looking very heavily dazed. It teetered back and forth stepping backward toward the canal drain. Its foot slipped and down it went falling to its demise. Sanctus and Pete cheered until the ground gave under them making them fall too.

“Come here kid, we’ve got one shot at this!” Pete cried grabbing Sanctus.

Pete came down and bounced on the giant trampoline sending them all the way back up where they landed on a ledge. Just above them were Kuzco and Pacha, looking a little worn out themselves.

“This is the one. This’ll turn you back into a human.” Pacha smiled.

“Well then I’ll be seeing you on the other side.” Kuzco smiled before drinking it poofing himself with a cloud of pink smoke.

Later in the throne room after order was restored to the empire, Kuzco gave Pacha the good news. Sanctus had lost track of Pete, but wasn’t going to let that bother him too much. That was when he noticed it on the model of Kuzcotopia… the Keyhole! While Kuzco and Pacha had their backs turned Sanctus quickly sealed it making it vanish popping out another heart crystal along with a red and green woven keychain bearing a bottle label with a llama on it for a token.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you guys.” Sanctus smiled while pocketing the two items.

“Oh. Busy for a kid, huh?” Kuzco teased.

“Yeah.” he smiled.

“You take care out there. Don’t forget your age, call an adult when something’s out of your league.” Pacha advised him.

“I will.” Sanctus nodded.

Meanwhile at the palace entrance Pete was meeting in an alley with Maleficent. Pete finished making sure they were unnoticed before turning to her.

“So you found the boy before I gave you instructions to do so? Splendid. You are to remain by his side and provide assistance, observing his darkness while you do so.” Maleficent ordered him.

“Ow, do I gotta? The pipsqueak is gonna make me look like the king’s morons.” Pete groaned.

“You don’t need his help to look like an imbecile. In fact, I’m certain following him will improve your reputation.” Maleficent scoffed.

“Hey, there’s no need to put it like that…” Pete moped.

“If our cloaked friend is to be believed, that boy’s heart is very special. Darkness cannot touch it, no matter how deep he delves in it. What I desire is how he accomplishes this.” Maleficent explained to him.

“Fine, if I gotta...” Pete groaned drooping his shoulders.

“I have other matters to attend to. Get to it.” Maleficent ordered before leaving.

“How am I supposed to make the kid take me with him though? I can’t just go askin’ him.” Pete grumbled.

“Pete, there you are. I’m glad I didn’t miss you.” Sanctus’s voice piped up behind him alerting Pete to the boy’s presence.

“Oh, uh, Sanctus. Fancy meetin’ you here.” Pete spoke trying to play off the convenience.

“I was wondering if you were traveling with anyone…? I’m kind of on my own. Fighting is a lot easier to do with a friend, and you’re really strong too.” Sancus smiled nervously.

“You really think I’m tough?” Pete asked him.

“Yeah. You helped me out a lot with those Heartless.” Sanctus nodded with a confident look.

“Well, seein’ as you can appreciate my particular skills I don’t see why I can’t help out. Why, a kid like you shouldn’t be alone anyhow.” Pete laughed trying to hide the smug look on his face.

“Really?! You’ll come with me?!” Sanctus asked with sparkling eyes.

“Sure. We’re friends now, ain’t we?” Pete replied.

The duo boarded the Highwind and Sanctus tried on his new keychain. His Keyblade changed shape to be longer than even his usual Keyblade. The guard was made from gold tiles bearing carved faces in them, the handle was iron with black grip wraps, the shaft was a red, green, and blue macuahuitl, and teeth took the shape of a carved llama head and neck. It seemed to favor strength over magic, but he’d need to be wary of room space when swinging it. He decided to call this Keyblade “New Groove”. 

In the Realm of Darkness at the beach, Lucrexia was reading the tome she always carries when a DTD let a woman wearing the black cloak out. She glanced at the person and a smile came to her face.

“Waiting for the man who’s supposed to appear on these shores to you? He’s not coming.” a woman’s voice came from the cloak.

“You can fight the flow of the future all you like. Bumps in the road are as nothing before destiny.” Lucrexia giggled closing the book.

“I will derail this so-called future.” she snarled summoning the Oblivion Keyblade.

“You? A mere imitation of someone that still breathes? That’s not even a real Keyblade.” Lucrexia laughed.

“It’s good enough to take you out.” she growled.

“I’ll humor you… but the one who will kill me is Sanctus. It is his destiny.” she smiled summoning Omega.


	4. Realm of Darkness/Halloweentown

Sanctus opened his eyes and found himself in a peculiar room. He was sitting in a fancy golden chair with red cushioning. The floor was a massive clock face, and rather than walls it looked to be a box of spiraling staircases. Before him was a table with a black journal on it. Curiously, he opened the journal and the walls went black as the clock hands began to slowly move…

“Ah, so your heart has reached out for help… and the book has deemed me an appropriate source of a solution.” a voice spoke startling Sanctus into looking around.

From behind the chair Master Xehanort walked forward. He gave Sanctus an appraising look before chuckling.

“Who are you?” Sanctus asked him.

“I am, or rather I was, a foolish man named Xehanort. Gone though I am, traces of my heart in darkness still yet remain. This is what has allowed you to find me in the vast void.” he introduced himself.

“Okay, Xehanort… where are we?” Sanctus questioned further.

“I do not know the answer to this question, but I do know the answer to the question you have longed to have answered. ‘Why can’t I make friends’...” Xehanort replied making Sanctus gasp.

“How do you know that?!” Sanctus gasped getting up from the chair to find that he’s vanished.

“You wear your heart on your sleeve, boy. Anyone can see that there is a loneliness, a greater longing, to you. That void can give rise to temptations such as surrendering to the darkness.” Xehanort spoke from behind him making Sanctus turn around.

“So… what’s the answer…?” Sanctus asked him.

“The answer is that not everyone will desire your friendship. Some may even choose to use you toward their own ends. To seek friendship in number is foolish… you should instead seek it in quality. That Heartless you befriended… that should serve as one such quality friend.” Xehanort replied.

“I haven’t seen it in a long time…” he admitted looking at his feet.

“All you must do is call out to the heart you fostered within it. It will surely lead you to where you can find your friend.” Xehanort smiled.

“I fostered a heart?” Sanctus tilted his head.

“The answers you seek will reveal themselves in time. It is time for us to depart, for now…” Xehanort chuckled as everything began going black.

Sanctus could hear a faint voice until coming to on the Dark Shore with Pete trying to shake him awake. The Highwind was crashed not far from them.

“Wake up, kid!” Pete demanded.

“What happened…?” Sanctus asked as he got up.

“You tell me. One minute we’re cruisin’ along and then you just black out at the wheel and darkness swallows the whole ship.” Pete huffed putting his knuckles on his hips.

“Why does this place… feel familiar?” Sanctus asked looking at the busted road leading on from the shore.

##  **_[The Realm of Darkness]_ **

“Say, that wasn’t there just a bit ago… it was nuthin’ but black dirt that way.” Pete observed looking onward.

“I feel like… something’s calling to me from that way.” Sanctus told him beginning to walk.

The duo continued along the road and soon they arrived at a town gate attached to what used to be a stonework wall. On the large ribbon over the busted doors was what remained of “Welcome to Sundown Town”. Sanctus carefully pulled the doors open and walked to the plaza. Pete was visibly unnerved by the decrepit state of the place.

“This place gives me the creeps. Let’s get the heck out of here…” Pete whimpered.

“Why is this place so familiar…?” Sanctus asked looking around.

“Isn’t it obvious? This is where your heart was born, kiddo.” Luxu’s voice spoke alerting Sanctus to the man standing on top of the broken angel fountain.

“Xigbar? The heck’s he doin’ here?” Pete questioned.

“I prefer Luxu, actually.” he smirked.

“My heart was born here…? You mean this is my homeworld?!” Sanctus gasped.

“You’re a bright kid. You got it right away. I guess that means that you know about the whole adoption thing.” Luxu chuckled.

“I’ve always known. Still, Aqua is my mom. She gave me all the love I could ever ask for. I don’t need material stuff to be happy.” Sanctus told him.

“As if. If you really feel that way… then explain the darkness around your heart. Sure we’ve all got some in us, but what could be causing it to flare up so much in you?” Luxu scoffed making Sanctus put a hand over his heart.

“That prophecy thing has to be why.” Sanctus answered.

“Wrong answer. That prophecy is just something I saw happening in the future and wrote down. I just happened to set the wheels in motion by letting that girl have a copy of the book. You’ve been a good boy too. I haven’t had to lift a finger so far.” Luxu smirked.

“Well then mister big shot, what is the reason?” Pete huffed.

“Your parents were very naughty. They tried to avert what we saw, to make you a heart of the purest light… and drew the Heartless to the world en masse. Their plan both failed and succeeded though.” Luxu explained.

“What did they do to me?” Sanctus asked him.

“It failed because all they did was make your darkness magnify in power… but succeeded at the same time because it robbed you of your full potential. Your eyes just don’t fit the bill now.” Luxu answered.

“Eyes?” Sanctus questioned.

“Your eyes used to be the color of perfect mastery of darkness in its entirety… but because of that fracture in your heart, you couldn’t handle the darkness when you called upon it making them change color. Unless it heals you’re not going to be able to fulfill that prophecy.” Luxu shook his head.

“You’ve officially lost me…” Pete stated.

“So that must mean you brought me here.” Sanctus spoke making Luxu grin wide.

“Clever boy. I’ve brought you here for an exercise to begin the healing. First thing’s first… gotta piece your heart back together.” Luxu told him before snapping his fingers.

Neoshadows then rose from nowhere kicking Sanctus into the air. Luxu warped over him and fired a beam at Sanctus’s chest making him cry out in agony as it hit. A black pit formed on the ground as he fell toward it with light and darkness radiating from his chest. Falling in, everything began to go blank. Images of Sanctus’s life began to play around him as he landed on a black and white platform. In the top of the platform was a massive fissure with black fog rising out of it.

“Wow. He didn’t try to block that at all.”

“Sanctus! Please snap out of it! Sanctus!”

He blinked a few times and shouted falling backward after seeing a Chirithy and Dark Chirithy in his face. Sanctus slowly got up and the two looked at each other nodding.

“It’s been a long time, Sanctus.” the Chirithy spoke bowing to him.

“Not like he was old enough to remember us.” the Dark Chirithy scoffed putting its hands behind its head.

“Who… are you two…” Sanctus asked them.

“We’re your Chirithy partners. We represent your light and your darkness in perfect harmony.” the Chirithy replied.

“Problem is we’re only fragmented halves of ourselves. We can’t materialize because your heart is like this.” the Dark Chirithy stated pointing to the floor.

“My heart?” Sanctus asked tilting his head.

“Oh right… this is a station that only exists for hearts in this state so most don’t even know it exists. This is the Station of the Broken Heart. It only appears to people whose hearts have been broken.” Chirithy explained.

“Come to think of it… this wizard guy said my heart had a wound on it.” Sanctus brought up.

“It’s over there.” Dark Chirithy told him pointing to the fissure.

“How do I fix that?!” Sanctus gasped running over to examine it.

“You’ve gotta pull all the darkness out of it, then lock your heart away so it can heal. I originally went to sleep to act as a shield protecting your light.” Chirithy explained.

“From then on I cloaked your shielded heart in total darkness so nobody could find it and hurt it any further.” Dark Chirithy added.

“So… how come you woke up?” Sanctus asked Chirithy.

“Someone forced me to. I’ve only been awake for a little while though, so I don’t know everything that’s happened. With your heart how it is I can’t access your memories either.” Chirithy replied.

“Of course that can change now that you have the optimum solution for your heart to heal. Your unique power to recall hearts from the darkness paired with the Keyblade will start the process. When you recall your own heart you’ll force any invasive darkness out, and then you just gotta seal your heart off.” Dark Chirithy stated.

“Again with recalling hearts? Someone explain exactly what that is please?!” Sanctus roared in frustration stamping his foot.

“You know already that when someone loses their heart they become a Heartless and a Nobody. That means they’re gone forever right? Not with your power. Putting it simply, you take the Heartless and return their original heart to them pseudo-restoring their original form. This effect has been achieved only once before with Sora who became a Heartless. Be aware that the method also does not return their Nobody to them, as seen with how Roxas was absent from Sora’s heart.” Dark Chirithy answered while drawing diagrams for him with light particles.  

“Your power has the potential for great good… but also cataclysmic evil. You can recall hearts that are lost… but in versing yourself in darkness you also have the ability to banish hearts completely. We partially represent that duality.” Chirithy added.

“So how do I pull the darkness out?” Sanctus asked them staring down the fissure.

“Focus your light into your Keyblade and create a very appetizing distraction in the distance. Use that window that the darkness leaves the wound to lock your heart away from it.” Chirithy instructed.

Sanctus then aimed his Keyblade at the black abyss away from them and closed his eyes. All kinds of happy thoughts came to him making him smile as light began to form a sphere at the tip. When he opened his eyes he swung with both hands sending the sphere into the darkness exploding into a massive ball of fiery light. To his shock a Demon Tide then raged forth from the fissure leaving it a dark purple.

“Now!” both Chirithies cried as a keyhole appeared at the other end of Sanctus’s heart.

The boy then leapt up into the air and fired a beam of light into it. With a loud click the entire platform became white hiding the fissure and an image of Sanctus sleeping appeared. Other than him being there it was completely blank. Unbeknownst to Sanctus as he let out a sigh of relief, his wayfinder turned pitch black with white trim.

“The healing can begin now.” Chirithy smiled.

“I’ll keep your heart guarded by the usual darkness in the meantime.” Dark Chirithy nodded.

“Hey… mom said something once that’s kinda been bothering me… she can’t sense my heart.” Sanctus asked them.

“That’s my bad. I wanted to be sure nothing can make the wound bigger. I’ll do my best not to block them out from now on.” Dark Chirithy admitted.

“So… how do I go back…?” Sanctus asked them.

“Wish it.” they answered in unison.

“I wish to go back?” Sanctus spoke looking around and all of a sudden he sprang awake on the floor spotting Pete fighting off Heartless.

“Stay back, darn it! Why ain’t they listenin’ to me?” Pete growled.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Sanctus told him as he rushed in cutting some down.

“About time you woke up. These pipsqueaks have been a royal pain since you just up and popped back into existence.” Pete huffed.

Sanctus and Pete worked together to fight off the swarm and seemed to finally get a moment of reprieve. While catching their breath Sanctus noticed a Heartless peeking from behind a broken pillar at them. Sanctus would recognize those ears anywhere…

“Magewild?” Sanctus called to it making the Heartless hide.

“Wuzzat?” Pete questioned.

“Magewild it’s me, Sanctus. Come out here… please…?” Sanctus pleaded stepping toward the pillar.

Sure enough it was Magewild that stepped out from the pillar, but her staff had been broken in two and her book looked all torn up. It looked like she fought with someone.

“ **She’s partially had her heart restored. We can finish the job.** ”

“ _Can he handle that much?_ ”

“ **She’s no better off than if we try nothing.** ”

“ _Okay… Sanctus, do as we instruct._ ”

“Magewild, do you mind turning around a sec?” Sanctus asked her and tilting her head she did as he asked.

He then aimed his keyblade at the crest on her back. Several beams of light then formed at the tip in a intricate heart pattern before firing a ray into the crest making Magewild flinch seizing up. A sphere of light and darkness then formed around her. A shooting star then came down from the sky crashing into the sphere making it explode into a light show.

Magewild had been restored to the form of a girl Sanctus’s age with messy bobbed purple hair and orange eyes. Her clothes were highly reminiscent of her Heartless form, and her equipment had been fully restored. Pete’s jaw dropped in shock and awe at the sight. Magewild looked herself over and then turned to Sanctus.

“My… heart… I can feel it beating...” she spoke starting to well up as she held her chest.

“Very heartwarming, but anybody gonna explain what just happened to your old friend Pete?” Pete asked them.

“I restored her original heart. That also means that she has a Nobody roaming around somewhere.” Sanctus told him.

“Oh, you restored her heart to her, that’s nice… wait, what?! You can do that?!” Pete gasped in realization.

“Apparently it’s the Power to Recall Hearts. She was partially restored as already… so I guess that means Hades took a Heartless and gave a bit of their heart back so they’d be my friend.” Sanctus smiled.

“How do we leave here…?” Pete groaned.

“We can come and go as we please. When the light fades, let darkness show you the way.” Sanctus smiled.

Sanctus helped Magewild get used to having human legs again as they made for the Highwind. Once there Sanctus helped Pete get it unstuck from the sand. Once the ship was started and ready for takeoff, Sanctus used his keyblade to open a doorway of darkness. He piloted the ship through and they were soon in space again.

“You sure it’s okay to be takin’ her with us?” Pete asked pointing to Magewild.

“It’s cool. She’s already proved herself in battle before.” Sanctus beamed making Magewild smile with pride.

“I try my best.” she giggled.

“What’s that mist around that world…?” Sanctus asked looking out the window at Halloween Town.

“That’s… darkness!” Magewild gasped.

“Looks like it’s about to be swallowed up. Too bad.” Pete shrugged.

“Let’s go.” Sanctus nodded engaging the engines.

“Wait, we’re going in there?!” Pete gasped.

“I’ve got a spell to make us blend in.” Magewild smiled opening her book.

“Come on, that world’s done for…” Pete whined.

“If we can seal the Keyhole in time we might be able to save it.” Sanctus told him.

##  **_[Halloween Town]_ **

The party arrived behind town hall and Magewild cast her spell. Sanctus was dressed in a tux with pitch black hands bearing claws, his hair was combed to the left with red horns sticking through his bangs, and he had a devil tail swaying behind him. Pete was now dressed in torn blue jeans with an equally torn plaid button-up shirt. He had sharp teeth, claws, and a wild look to his eyes indicating that he was a Wolf Man. Magewild looked to be dressed in a white and gold nun outfit, but instead of a halo she had horns and wings like a devil. 

“We should fit the part now.” Magewild nodded to them.

They peeked at the plaza and saw Jack Skellington fighting off skeletons and Heartless with a strange green ooze. The mist around kept making more come out though. Nodding in unison they rushed out to his aid.

“Who are you three?” Jack asked them.

“Introductions can wait until we get rid of them.” Sanctus replied.

“They’re coming from the clouds. I think if we take those out we’ll cut off their reinforcements.” Jack told them.

The group worked together to fight and take down the swarm. After clearing the clouds away the skeletons seemed to back off.

“Thanks for the save you three, though I can’t say we’ve met. I’m Jack, Jack Skellington.” the pumpkin king introduced himself.

“I’m Sanctus. These are my friends Pete and Magewild.” he smiled.

“Well, I think you three should get indoors while I sort out this mess.” Jack told them.

“We actually came to help.” Sanctus smiled.

“Come to think it, that weapon of yours reminds me of my friend Sora. Do you know Sora?” Jack asked him.

“Yeah. He’s actually the one who sent us to help you. There was some stuff keeping him from coming personally.” he answered.

“ _ Do you really know that runt…? _ ” Pete whispered to Sanctus.

“ _ Truth be told I’ve only met Sora a few times, but I’m not lying by saying I know him. Jack will trust us if he thinks Sora sent us, so play along please? _ ” Sanctus answered quietly over his shoulder while Jack pondered something.

Just as Sanctus was about to say something a screaming siren began to sound. The group looked all around but saw nothing.

“Testing,  _ testing _ …! This thing on?! Attention citizens of Halloween Town! As your new ruler, I hereby change this city’s name to… Oogie Town!” Oogie Boogie’s voice laughed.

“We’d better check out City Hall.” Jack nodded.

The group rushed in and a shadow of Oogie began to rise from the floor. When it burst out ghosts and Gargoyle Heartless appeared.

“Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…!” Shadow Oogie roared.

“Oogie! I should have known!” Jack growled.

“So how do you like my Oogie Town? Gyahahahaha!” Shadow Oogie laughed.

Jack and Oogie had a song duel as the group worked to take out his minions generating musical notes. Any attacks aimed at Oogie seemed to go right through him, which left powering Jack up with the notes. His dance attacks seemed to have a great effect on Oogie. Near the apex of their duel skeleton dancers backed up Jack’s performance launching a powerful note attack at Shadow Oogie appearing to deal the final blow.

“Nice work,  _ heroes _ , you defeated my shadow. Neat trick, huh? Beginner’s luck if you ask me, we’ll meet again...” Oogie cackled as his shadow sunk into the floor vanishing.

“Oh?!” Jack exclaimed as the Halloween Town Door descended to them. 

“What’s that?” Sanctus asked him.

“The door to Halloween Town from the Hinterlands. How did this get here?” Jack replied using horror magic to shrink it so it’ll fit in his pocket.

“Your performance was stunning, Jack.” Magewild complimented him.

“Why thank you. I try my best to put on a show even in the face of dancer.” Jack smiled.

“So that was dancing…” Sanctus spoke in wonder.

“Sanctus, you’ve never danced before?” Jack asked in shock.

“I’ve never really tried it. I was mostly alone growing up. Come to think of it I’ve never sung before either.” Sanctus admitted.

“Well that’s no good. Once we’ve got this cleaned up I’ll give you some lessons.” Jack nodded with a confident smile.

After leaving city hall the Corpse Kid came running up to them in a panic. Jack helped him avoid falling face first and catch his breath.

“Jack, Jack, you’re back!” Corpse Kid cried.

“Just calm down, everything will be okay.” Jack assured him.

“It’s awful… I only got away from Oogie’s goons because Sally got their attention… she led them off into the cemetery, but I’m afraid of what could happen to her…” Corpse Kid whimpered.

“Sally’s in danger?! That’s it, no more Mister Nice Bones...” Jack growled.

The group hurried off to the cemetery and several large tombstones were overturned with black mist and spirits rising out of them. Not far away was the Hanging Tree.

“Jack! You’ve come back!” the Hanging Tree gasped.

“Hello Hanging Tree. Have you seen Sally?” Jack asked him.

“My hanging men may have seen her. You’ll have to find them though… when Oogie’s monsters appeared they ran away. I’m afraid that Hanging Men aren’t very brave…” Hanging Tree replied.

“I know just who can find them.” Jack nodded.

The group then moved to Zero’s grave and called him out. With his help they sought out the Hanging Men. Oogie’s men and Heartless attacked the group all the while. Soon they were back at the Hanging Tree with all his Hanging Men.

“I see… this one says he saw Sally being carried into the mausoleum in the old graveyard.” the Hanging Tree told them.

“Let’s go, fellas.” Jack nodded.

“Hold on a minute, Jack. Those graves will just continue summoning Oogie’s lackeys if they aren’t dealt with. You might want to seal them up first.” Hanging Tree told him.

“Wouldn’t want to get ambushed right after savin’ her.” Pete pointed out.

“Very true. All right. We’ll deal with the tombstones first.” Jack nodded.

The group then hurried around taking out the minions by the gravestones. Pete would lift them, Jack and Magewild would blow away the surrounding minions with magic, and Sanctus would lock the stone in place with the Keyblade. After they were all done it was time for the mausoleum. 

Jack took upon the form of his scarecrow to burn away the webs. Inside was infested with spiders and spider Heartless called Fear Tyrants. They had to fight to get into the main chamber. Once there Sally was in the center.

“Sally!” Jack called to her.

“Jack!” Sally replied when a web came down and snatched her up.

A massive spider then dropped down and roared at the party. Jack tried to convince Sally there was still hope in song form as they found its weak spot causing many spiders to appear. Attacking them made notes appear similarly to fighting Shadow Oogie.

After another musical number Jack put an end to the spider Sally was freed and the Valentines Day Door was revealed. Sanctus seemed a bit confused by Jack and Sally’s actions.

“Is Sally Jack’s best friend or something?” he asked Pete.

“What, you ain’t never heard of love before?” Pete replied raising an eyebrow.

“Well, mom loves me and I love my mom.” Sanctus told him.

“No, no, no, that’s love for a family member see. The kind of love there is called romantic love, one of the most powerful forms of magic there is. Not even darkness can stand up to it.” Pete explained.

“Romantic love…” Sanctus pondered watching them.

“Jack, the doctor needs your help. Oogie did something to him and now he’s nothing like his usual self.” Sally gasped in realization.

“I’ll head there right away.” Jack nodded.

“Let’s go.” Sanctus smiled.

“Fellas, I need you to go into town and make sure everyone is okay.” Jack told them.

“What about you?” Magewild asked.

“I’ll be fine. The doctor is a good friend of mine. Right now I can only trust you with this job. I’ll have Zero go with you to vouch for your identities as my allies.” Jack explained as the ghost dog flew in circles around Sanctus.

“Okay. We’ll check out town.” Sanctus nodded.

The party returned to town and then went their separate ways. Sanctus had to use the keyblade to unlock the way downtown, and once there more of those black clouds were making Heartless and skeleton monsters appear. Several green bats were being terrorized by some of them.

“Let’s go.” Sanctus commanded charging in.

Eventually they managed to take them all down. Instead of vanishing this time the clouds raged to the top of a roof. The party rushed to get up there and waiting was Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

“So you’re the jerks ruining our fun!” Lock growled.

“Jack’s already lost so scram!” Shock demanded.

“We don’t think so.” Sanctus scowled.

“Come out and deal with these killjoys!” Barrel commanded and a large Jack-in-the-box Heartless with massive arms on the sides named Halloween Surprise appeared from the combined mist making it vanish inside of the creation.

The party fought the Halloween Surprise and found it loved to employ fire-based magic along with springing its sharp-toothed skull from the box by winding the handle on the back. By attacking the handle they were able to force its head out to be open for attack. Even while exposed it proved to be a difficult adversary with spinning attacks and shockwaves from jumping.

Eventually they were able to sever its arms and then took out the main body. After the chaos they spotted the troublesome trio trying to escape and cornered them. All three looked spooked of them without anything to give a distraction for escaping.

“Lock those three up. We’ve got to get to Christmas Town and fast. Oogie’s about to try and take out Santa.” Jack told them as he approached.

“Santa?! Let’s go!” Sanctus beamed.

“I know just where to lock these three runts up at.” Pete cackled opening a Door to Darkness.

He threw them in and closed it with glee. The reunited party then hurried to the Pumpkin Patch. Hordes of Heartless along with Oogie’s monsters tried to halt their advance, but Jack’s new Santa Jack abilities let got them through. From there it was to the Hinterlands to put the Holiday Doors back in place.

After handling that they went through the Christmas Door. When they came out they weren’t greeted by snowy funtimes, but tragedy and fire. The Heartless and monsters were here too reeking all kinds of havoc. It was up to the party to fight them off and get the elves to safety. At every chance they tried to douse the fires if even a little.

In the plaza Santa was tied to a rail with a scissor train headed for him. In the nick of time they managed to break it apart and save the big man in red.

“Oh… thank you Jack…” Santa sighed.

“Our pleasure.” Jack smiled.

“You’re too late Jack! Ahahahahahaha!” Oogie laughed taking off on Santa’s sleigh.

“No you don’t!” Sanctus roared firing a beam of darkness lancing the sleigh making Oogie fall out of it in the distance.

“He landed at Holiday Trash Hill.” Jack observed.

They hurried there and Jack motioned for the party to stop. He then turned to them.

“I’ve got to deal with Oogie once and for all myself. He threatened every holiday and I’ve got to show him once and for all that I am the only Pumpkin King.” Jack told them.

“You sure about fightin’ him all alone?” Pete asked.

“You understand, right?” Jack replied.

“Yeah. Go get him.” Sanctus nodded.

“Best of luck.” Magewild smiled.

“I want you three to know that you’re welcome back in Halloween Town any time.” Jack smiled before running and leaping down into the dump.

“What do we do now…? We have to find the Keyhole.” Magewild asked Sanctus.

“Hmm? Look up there!” Pete gasped pointing to the moon.

To their shock there was a massive Keyhole on it that was radiating darkness. The black mist was dripping out of it down onto the world too. Sanctus tried to seal it but the ray only dissipated the darkness around the keyhole a bit.

“Wasn’t that supposed to seal it?” Pete asked him.

“Something blocked it.” Sanctus answered.

“Can something do that?!” Magewild gasped.

“I think there’s a Heartless inside the keyhole. We’ll have to deal with it before I can seal it.” Sanctus told them.

“How do we get in there, genius?” Pete asked.

“We can’t reach it on foot, so we’re gonna fly to it.” Sanctus answered summoning the Highwind to them.

“Is that safe?” Magewild asked.

“No clue, but we gotta try something or this world is done for.” Sanctus answered with a confident smile.

“Flyin’ a ship into the keyhole… it’ll never work.” Pete sighed.

“Let’s go.” Sanctus commanded already in the ship with Magewild.

“Wait, wait, don’t leave me behind ya numbskulls!” Pete gasped hurrying to get onboard.

The Highwind then took off for the Keyhole. Using the keyblade Sanctus expanded it and they flew in. Ahead of them was a Stain Glass platform like the heart, only on it was an image of Halloween Town. They got out on it and a black sludge began to rise from the sides forming a bubble in the middle.

The sludge then began to take shape resembling a gorgon. It had nine faces, and twelve arms ten of which were wielding swords. In its abdomen was a large heart-shaped crevice similar to a Darkside. Her glowing red eyes were haunting as red rings appeared in her pitch black scales. This was a Heartless that dwells in the deepest reaches of the abyss… the Giga Serpent. How it got to a world’s heart was a mystery, but it had to be stopped before it could swallow it entirely.

A Heartless like this doesn’t go down very easily though. Her rarity played right into how strong she was. This adversary was more than they bargained for with her weak points being so heavily guarded. Sanctus could barely remain on his feet more than a few seconds. All hope seemed to be lost as he lay on his back breathing heavily.

_ Was I… wrong to try and do something…? This world… needed our help… but now I can’t… do anything... _

The Giga Serpent loomed over Sanctus as his Wayfinder began to glow brightly floating in the air. She swung and a blinding light bounced her blades back. Standing in a protective formation in front of Sanctus were Aqua, Terra, and Ventus dressed in their combat armor. Ventus and Terra charged into battle with it as Aqua turned and knelt down by her barely conscious child stroking his hair gently.

“I’m proud of you for caring enough to try. You can leave the rest to us.” Aqua told him in a kind tone of voice before joining the fray.

The trio fought the rare Heartless with difficulty, but at the same time with much greater ease than Sanctus and his friends. Together they took down the Heartless, which left one thing: restoring order to the world by banishing the darkness attacking the heart. They carried Sanctus’s group back to the Highwind and then all three sealed the Keyhole causing a massive blast of light to erupt from it. 

“We need to take them back to Radiant Garden.” Aqua told her allies.

“I’ll drive.” Ven volunteered.

“Not if we want to get the ship there in one piece you won’t.” Terra teased him.

“I’m driving.” Aqua told them both.

Sanctus opened his eyes and he was in the odd room again. Across the room from him with a book in his hand was Master Xehanort. The old man had an amused look on his face.

“Quite the risk taker, aren’t you boy?” Xehanort chuckled.

“I’m… okay?” Sanctus asked him.

“You’re quite lucky that your heart was able to call out to your mother in the nick of time. It is a good sign for your recovery.” Xehanort answered.

“How do you know about that?” Sanctus asked fervently.

“In this room where past may freely speak to future, such things are beyond comprehension. Even I do not have the answer.” Xehanort replied with an amused grin.

“You know things about me that I don’t though. There’s gotta be some kind of explanation.” Sanctus told him.

“All in good time. You aren’t prepared for your more advanced abilities yet, let alone your intermediate ones. You were only able to restore the heart of that Magewild because half of the job was done for you. With a healing heart, much of your own powers are drastically weaker.” Xehanort smiled.

“So… I could have taken that Heartless if my heart were healed?” Sanctus questioned tilting his head.

“You are quite amusing, but I’m afraid that even healed you would not have stood a chance. Heartless born in pure darkness are unlike those you’ve faced before. They never had a heart to begin with and therefore are immune to your power even if you had the capacity to use it.” Xehanort explained.

“Well, I have to be here for a reason other than being told that I messed up…” Sanctus groaned trying to think of a reason.

“Are you aware that there are forbidden magics out there?” Xehanort asked him.

“Mom’s talked about them… she never said any names but made it very clear I’m not allowed to learn them. Not even her apprentices are allowed to so much as know their names.” he answered.

“Well, in that case you did not hear this name from me… Crystalza. A spell that petrifies your target in a prison of clear crystal. It takes an enormous amount of power to cast, even more so to dispel it. It has a counter spell, but the cost would a great many hearts… turned to dust. Just one person would be incapable of casting it.” Xehanort explained.

“Crystalza…” Sanctus pondered as everything went black once more, and he woke up in his bed at Radiant Garden.


	5. Land of the Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctus, Aqua, and Mickey go to a strange world.

Sanctus went downstairs and Aqua was training her apprentices as per usual. Magewild was sitting against a wall looking nervous. 

“How are you holding up?” Sanctus asked her as he approached.

“Some weirdos in coats examined me earlier. They said I’m an impossibility, whatever that means.” she replied looking up at him.

“Ienzo and Even aren’t weirdos, they’re just… scientists.” Sanctus told her.

“Oh right, a mouse said that he’s going to be asking Pete some questions. So we can’t go see him for the time being. Apparently Pete is a bad guy.” Magewild explained as she stood up. 

“Mouse… did he have a dog and a duck with him?” Sanctus asked her.

“Yeah. They looked real official too.” she nodded.

“The king. I wonder if he knows Pete…?” Sanctus pondered.

“I’ve been nervous since waking up. Everyone looks at me with suspicious eyes.” Magewild told him.

“I guess it’s because of everything that’s happened.” Sanctus shrugged.

“Sanctus. I’ve been thinking about my name. I don’t remember my real name or anything really… but I’m still kind of attached to the name Magewild…” she brought up.

“So I’ll just call you Mage.” Sanctus smiled.

“That easy?” she questioned in amazement.

“Sure. Wild can be your last name instead of part of your first name. That’ll make your name Mage Wild.” Sanctus nodded.

“Heheh. I was right to talk to you about it, Sanctus.” Mage smiled wide.

“I’m glad I could help.” he beamed.

“A name all my own…” she giggled to herself.

“Master Xehanort?!” Mickey’s voice exclaimed making Sanctus turn around to see the King there rubbing his eyes to get a second look.

“Your Majesty?” Sanctus questioned tilting his head.

“Sanctus?! I could have sworn that I saw…” Mickey spoke thinking aloud with a look of pure confusion on his face.

“Wait… you know Xehanort?” Sanctus asked him when he noticed everyone in the room staring at them.

“Training is dismissed for the day. An urgent family matter just came up.” Aqua ordered.

The king and Aqua led Sanctus and Mage to Ansem the Wise’s office and explained who Xehanort was to him. Sanctus looked to be completely shocked by the revelation. Mage was lost through the whole conversation.

“So… basically this Xehanort guy tried to reset all worlds.” Sanctus told them.

“We can’t exactly get onto him for not knowing, but to think that Xehanort’s been giving Sanctus information somehow…” Mickey sighed in contemplation.

“He said that it’s traces that remain of him, not the real Xehanort.” Sanctus told him.

“Your Majesty, you said that you saw Xehanort in the training room where Sanctus was standing… are you sure that’s what you saw?” Aqua asked him.

“I know for a fact that it was Master Xehanort I saw… I couldn’t have been seeing things, at least I don’t think.” Mickey answered.

“I wonder if I can go to that room manually… like how you guys open gates to other worlds. I’ve always kinda just appeared there...” Sanctus questioned.

“You only just regained consciousness, so we should wait before we try anything.” Aqua told him.

“I feel fine though...” Sanctus whined.

“Aqua’s right, Sanctus. We have no clue what sort of place that room is in. It could be dangerous, and you aren’t fit to do any fighting. We’re curious too, but we aren’t going to risk your safety.” Mickey explained.

“I understand…” Sanctus sighed.

A week went by as Sanctus slowly began to build his strength back up. He spent the time actually teaching Mage things about the worlds and how they work. She was happy to learn and Sanctus was happy to really have a friend by his side. 

Unbeknownst to him, more and more Heartless were gathering outside town. His heart was beginning to draw them in because of the darkness guarding it. The Heartless were also acting suspiciously intelligent finding safe places to hide from the security system. 

“Help! Heartless! There’s too many for the security system to handle! Leon and Yuffie can’t hold out much longer!” a citizen cried.

Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and their keyblade apprentices then sprang into action heading into town. Moments after they’d left Heartless appeared at the gate and broke into the castle. The Apprentices were forced to defend themselves with what they could, but the Heartless seemed more concerned with finding something.

Soon enough they broke into Sanctus’s room where he was resting, but looming over him with Oblivion in hand was the hooded woman. She when to strike when they leapt on her making her flail and knock them away. The commotion was enough to wake him up and roll from bed to evade a desperate swing from the woman sending pillow feathers everywhere. The Heartless swarmed the woman and he took that chance to leap past her and flee. 

“What’s going on…? What’s the security system doing…?” Sanctus questioned as he got outside of the castle where the woman landed smashing some Heartless into the ground destroying them.

“So much for painlessly…” the woman growled as she stood up.

“That keyblade… it looks real, but it has imperfections proving that it’s fake…” Sanctus gasped staring at her weapon.

“We can’t let you awaken to your power. At this point we have no choice... we’re going to destroy that heart of yours.” a man in the same black cloak spoke approaching from behind wielding the Fenrir keyblade.

“Not good…” Sanctus groaned.

It was obvious immediately that Sanctus was out of his league, especially after just recovering from injuries. These two worked in perfect sync giving him almost no opportunity to retaliate. Sanctus could hardly stand after only a few minutes. He couldn’t even move stuck on his knees as the man approached.

“This is for the best.” the man stated when he swung, but it didn’t connect.

A hand wearing a black and red glove had appeared from Sanctus’s chest and stopped it cold. Darkness was radiating violently around Sanctus as the hand began to extend into a full arm lifting the man up by his weapon. The woman charged and tried to swing him loose but another arm stopped her. The being that materialized from his darkness was identical to Aqua, but everything about her was corrupted by darkness taking on a dark purple, black, and red color scheme. With no effort she threw them to the railing of the area breaking the tips off of their weapons.

“These bodies won’t hold long, heal what you can while I keep them busy.” she ordered as a second Aqua replica bearing a white and gold color scheme with pink hair appeared in a burst of light.

“Just hold on Sanctus, we’ll save you...” the other whimpered as she began focusing light into his chest.

The Dark Aqua then summoned a black and red longsword into one hand and a black and purple rapier into the other. She then charged attacking furiously at the two robed strangers. When one would try to go for Sanctus she’d warp and knock them away with ease. 

Sanctus began to close his eyes as the light intensified. All of his wounds began to vanish in real time as her body began turning translucent. The other clone was beginning to see a similar effect as well. Even so she continued to hold them off while the other healed Sanctus. Before long both were looking like crystal outlines losing a majority of their solid form.

“We’re out of time…” the Dark Aqua groaned as her rapier hand vanished along with the weapon.

“It’s okay, we bought enough time for Aqua to get here.” her twin nodded as her right arm vanished.

Both vanished as Aqua knocked the robed woman to the wall leaving a crater on impact. The robed man then leapt backward to her.

“We need to retreat…” the man groaned.

“We’ll bide our time…” the woman growled.

Both then vanished through a dark corridor. Aqua then hurried to Sanctus who jumped awake looking like he forgot the situation he was in.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” Aqua asked him as she checked him over.

“I feel… better than earlier actually.” Sanctus answered as he allowed her to mom.

“Looking closer, your old injuries are completely gone…” Aqua observed as she let out a sigh of relief.

“Whatever happened with the Heartless?” Sanctus asked her.

“We aren’t sure. All at once they ran away… that was when I just felt that something was wrong. My intuition was on the money.” Aqua answered helping him stand.

“If I’m better does that mean we can try going to the place you mentioned?” Sanctus asked with sparkling eyes.

“I figured that you would ask that. Your friends aren’t healed like you though.” Aqua laughed.

“Well you said yourself that it could be dangerous. Couldn’t you and the king go with me so I don’t endanger them?” Sanctus asked her.

“You’re persistent… tell you what, I’ll talk to Mickey about it tonight. He’ll be here a while since Pete is here.” Aqua laughed ruffling his head.

Sanctus told Mage all about the potential world getting her excited too. She demanded that he take all kinds of notes until she’s okay to go see it with him. When morning came Sanctus was called to the front gate where Mickey and Aqua were waiting.

“Gosh. I guess Aqua wasn’t kidding when she said you were all better.” Mickey chuckled.

“I feel better than that.” Sanctus smiled confidently.

“Now focus on that room when you open the gate, Sanctus. The keyblade will do the rest.” Aqua instructed him.

Sanctus nodded and aimed his keyblade ahead of him closing his eyes. Light and darkness were drawn to the tip firing forward blasting open a strange swirling vortex of a gate. Nervously the trio stepped through and were greeted by a blinding light.

When the light dimmed they were in a new world, or at least what could be described as the remains of other worlds. There was no sun… no moon… all around them was a purple and blue void. Here and there were floating hearts with black chains on them. 

“What is this place…?” Sanctus questioned looking around.

“Gosh, I dunno. It isn’t the Realm of Darkness, that’s for sure.” Mickey replied nervously.

“Yet it isn’t the Realm of Light.” Aqua observed looking at the odd half finished black castle in the distance.

“These are hearts right…?” Sanctus asked as he approached one.

When Sanctus got up close to it the heart emitted the translucent shape of a crying girl startling him. Laying at her feet was a translucent Starlight keyblade.

“I wanna go home… where… where is home…?” she sobbed.

“Uh… are you okay…?” Sanctus asked her, but received no answer like she couldn’t hear him.

Nervously Sanctus tried to touch her but his hand went right through making the girl vanish in a burst of light. Taking his hand back, she reformed repeating the same line over and over.

“I think we should go to that castle. Maybe it will have some answers for us.” Aqua suggested.

##  **_[Land of the Forsaken]_ **

It was a long road to the castle. The hearts along the way all seemed to be the same: keyblade wielders in an endless loop of torment. Once at the castle’s gates there was a massive lock on it. Not thinking anything of it Sanctus unlocked it making the gates slowly creak open showing a very dilapidated hallway. Inside of the place felt chilled like it was haunted.

Instead of coming out to an audience hall though, the hall led to a vast library. All if not most of the books had some kind of damage to go with the cobwebs and dust all over the place. Up on the third floor was a pitch black door. 

“That must be the room.” Sanctus guessed.

“How do you guess?” Mickey asked him.

“It’s the only other room here from the looks of it.” Sanctus answered.

“Keep your eyes open. We don’t know if we’re alone or not.” Aqua ordered.

They carefully made their way up the very noisy stairs and floors to the door. Aqua managed to get the doors to budge with some effort, and inside was the table and chair Sanctus was used to. The room wasn’t trippy though… it looked like a study anyone could use. Sitting on the table was the book Sanctus had opened before.

“ _ The Soul of Darkness _ …?” Mickey questioned after blowing dust off of the cover.

“What’s inside?” Aqua asked as Mickey opened it.

“Some of the pages are too worn out to read. We might wanna have Even and Ienzo scan it so that we can read the contents.” Mickey answered.

“Is anything in it readable?” Sanctus asked curiously.

“Bits and pieces… but without context they won’t mean anything significant.” Mickey answered with a disappointed sigh.

They descended back to the first floor and went to exit when the doors slammed shut. Rattling could be heard from behind making them turn around to see two suits of armor shake dust off themselves, stepping down from their spots at the bottom of the stairs in the process.

“That text cannot be allowed to be leave this place.” the left armor spoke drawing a sword and shield.

“Return it now or perish.” the right armor bearing a cape demanded drawing two swords.

“Sorry, but we need to know what it says.” Mickey told them.

“Then you force our blades.” the left spoke.

The armors moved fast clashing against the party. Sanctus was sure there was someone inside them as he managed to land blows on them. Despite being able to harm them they were a force to be sure. Sanctus was certainly glad the king and Aqua were there now to heal him as needed and provide backup in a tight spot.

Sanctus was able to pull off a new teamwork attack with Aqua he’d practiced but never had the occasion to perform knocking the caped armor to the wall: an attack they called Spell Hurricane unleashing the three basic elements in medium tornadoes spinning around them before a trinity of them in a large tornado surrounding them. Several of the bookshelves were broken by this attack. That didn’t put the caped armor out of commission, though it did seem to make him unsteady.

“Basch… we cannot let the book leave…” the caped armor growled combining his blades into one weapon.

“If we must resort to it then let it be done.” the armor named Basch nodded backing off from the group to his ally.

Both formed a sphere of fire on their palms and then slammed their hands on the ground forming a sigil. From it the Esper Belias rose letting out a roar. So the armor named Basch continued to battle with Belias to aid him while the caped armor rested. Water spells seemed effective but Belias still put up a very dangerous fight.

Basch was relentless in trying to keep them from defeating Belias. The fighting only escalated as the room temperature rose making breathing harsher. It was obvious that Belias had to go and quick or they’d roast before long. Basch was not making it easy though.

“Stopza!” Mickey cried stopping Basch and the flames in their tracks.

“What the…?” Sanctus questioned as Mickey caught his breath.

“It won’t hold them long, we’ve gotta take out that big guy here and now.” Mickey told him.

Mickey and Aqua began unleashing rapid fire water spells on Belias as Sanctus tried to deal physical damage. Soon Basch and Belias began moving very slowly starting to get back to normal speed. That was Sanctus’s cue to back off and regroup. When Stopza had fully worn off Belias stumbled back dropping his weapon as all that damage hit him at once. The esper then fell to his knees fading away into ashes extinguishing the flames he made.

“You possess not only great strength but powerful magic as well to best Belias. That must mean that you are no ordinary intruders. Who are you?” Basch asked them.

“King Mickey Mouse. This is Aqua, a Keyblade Master, and her son Sanctus. We came here because Sanctus has been here in his dreams. This book was on a table Sanctus recognized, so we’re going to learn about its contents. Hopefully it’ll possess some kind of clue to what’s been going on lately.” Mickey answered him.

“We have been tricked in the past. How can we trust you?” the caped armor growled getting to his feet.

“Noah and I cannot leave this place. Can you explain what has been happening outside?” Basch asked them.

“Well, the short version is that some people have been unleashing Heartless directly into the keyholes of the worlds. We don’t know what their goal is, since they don’t ever stop us from saving those worlds. Two people wearing black coats have been after Sanctus as well.” Mickey explained.

“Is this true, lad?” Basch asked him.

“Yeah. They said something about destroying my heart, but I was too preoccupied fearing for my life to remember what they said exactly. I saw this book and opened it once in my dream.” Sanctus nodded.

“That particular book belonged to a woman who was once stewardess to this realm. One day she told us to keep watch as the outside needed her.” Basch told them.

“Basch, why are you so ready to trust them?” Noah groaned getting over to them.

“I have felt it for a while now. The number of hearts that cannot pass to the Final World has grown, caught in this realm expanding how far it reaches. If nothing is done then we may become overburdened.” Basch answered him.

“Can’t pass? You mean this is a sort of purgatory?” Aqua asked him.

“Those whose hearts are tied to something in the Realm of Light preventing them from passing on are sent here. Tis no purgatory, but a hell from which there is no escape. Someone must free their hearts by resolving their unfinished business or destroying that which binds them to the living world.” Basch answered.

“Free them…? It couldn’t be…” Sanctus gasped recalling what happened in Twilight Town.

“Something you wanna share?” Mickey asked.

“In Twilight Town a bunch of people in coats said they need me to release them. So, could all of those hearts be the ones I’m supposed to free? Release them from their torment in this place?” Sanctus theorized.

“A child? Allow those hearts to pass on? Highly doubtful.” Noah scoffed.

“I’ve got a friend who did plenty when he was Sanctus’s age.” Mickey defended Sanctus.

“You may take the book… so long as it is returned here when you are satisfied.” Basch told them.

“Basch, you can’t do that.” Noah objected.

“I can and will. There is an air of ill tiding about him. If the book’s contents help him to overcome what awaits I should like to lend any assistance that I can.” Basch shook his head.

“Basch…” Noah groaned.

“ _ By My Authority As Basch Von Ronsenburg, I Command That The Path Be Opened. _ ” Basch ordered and the doors opened once more.

“Basch… should this haunt us the blame will rest squarely on your shoulders.” Noah sighed.

“Repercussions for my actions are mine alone to bear.” Basch nodded.

“Thanks Basch.” Sanctus smiled.

The group then returned to Radiant Garden by making another gate. Once there Mage ran up to them almost tackling Sanctus. She was in tears for some reason.

“Where have you been?! Everyone was so worried!” Mage sobbed.

“What do you mean? We couldn’t have been gone for more than an hour or two.” Sanctus asked her as Ienzo approached.

“An hour or two? Try two weeks. Nothing on the World Radar, your ships were docked; even the Wayfinder System couldn’t find you three. We’ve been worried sick.” he explained.

“Hey… if that place is like a purgatory, maybe time is weird there?” Sanctus theorized.

“We can worry about that later. Let’s get this book analyzed.” Mickey chuckled.

“Book?” Ienzo questioned.

In the lab the book was floating in the center of a machine as light scanned it. Even and Ienzo’s eyes were glued to the output screen. Sometimes their face was locked in wonder, others horrified.

“You plan on sharing?” Aqua asked them.

“Apologies. The machine’s translator function is always a wonder to watch.” Even chuckled.

“The book was written in a dead language so as the machine restores the writing it also translates it. It will be a while as there’s a lot of content inside, plus proof translating to be sure it doesn’t mess up.” Ienzo added.

“Nothing immediate…?” Sanctus groaned.

“Sorry. I guess you and your friends can get some more experience helping worlds in the meantime?” Even suggested.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Pete…” Sanctus mentioned.

Meanwhile in an alley Pete was looking less than happy. Maleficent let out a heavy sigh shaking her head.

“That runt almost got me killed!” Pete whined stomping his foot.

“Yet you live to whine another day. Your job remains unchanged. Perhaps being in peril with him will give you the backbone that you sorely lack. Report any significant changes immediately.” Maleficent huffed.

“Ow, but I don’t wanna! That little pipsqueak is bound to find trouble wherever he goes!” Pete whined.

“Is that so…? Perhaps you would like to be reminded what happens to those who defy me…?” Maleficent threatened calmly.

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’!” Pete gasped making a run for it bumping into Sanctus and Mage.

“There you are, Pete, we were looking for you!” Sanctus beamed.

“You two are ready to go right?! Rarin’ for adventure, haha, that’s me! Why, adventure’s my middle name!” Pete blurted nervously looking over his shoulder to make sure that Maleficent is gone.

“Really?! All right!” Mage cheered.

“To the Highwind!” Sanctus followed up giving her a high five.

“ _ These two are gonna be the death of me… _ ”


	6. Game Central Station/Atlantica

When they got to interspace a strange purple light was blocking access to Halloween Town. There were two worlds that set off the emergency alarm in the Highwind, even though they didn’t have black mist about them like Halloween Town did. One looked like a giant game cabinet with cords attached to a surge protector. The other looked like an ocean kingdom.

“Well, where to first?” Sanctus asked his friends.

“I’m fine with where you wanna go.” Mage smiled.

“We’re gonna find trouble no matter where we go…” Pete whined.

“That’s two votes for leave it to the captain… so we’re going this way.” Sanctus chuckled steering the ship toward the cabinet.

##  **_[Game Central Station]_ **

The party entered through a plug gate with “Highwind” over it and checked out their new looks. Pete looked like he did as a steamboat captain making him feel nostalgic. Mage was dressed in a hooded white robe with red accents like a White Mage. Sanctus wasn’t sure if he’d bugged out or something because he looked like a red hologram projection of himself.

“What’s with my look? How come you two got cool outfits?” Sanctus asked Mage.

“Is that an Antivirus? Oh bless my stars, an Antivirus! Ralph, over here!” a voice spoke interrupting their conversation.

The group was then approached by Fix-It Felix and Wreck It Ralph. Not far behind them were Heartless vaguely resembling game characters along with the garden variety. 

“Let’s go.” Sanctus nodded to his allies and rushed into battle.

After taking them all out it seemed they had a moment to rest. Felix and Ralph looked to be worn out.

“What happened here?” Sanctus asked them.

“ _ That _ happened.” Ralph answered pointing to one of the plug doors with the Heartless Emblem above it.

“When that game got plugged in we were attacked by its characters. It was like they thought everything was part of their game. They dragged all of our friends inside… and rescue is unthinkable because of a strange barrier that appears every time we try.” Felix added while fanning himself with his hat.

“We tried again a minute ago and it happened to be at the same time their patrols were coming out.” Ralph sighed.

“You’re an Antivirus, so we were hoping you can do something about them…” Felix told Sanctus.

“Haha, that’s exactly what we came here to do. I’m Sanctus.” he beamed extending his hand.

“Fix-it Felix, sir, from the game Fit-it Felix Junior.” Felix introduced himself shaking his hand.

“I’m Wreck It Ralph, from the same game as Felix. I’m the bad guy of our game.” Ralph introducing himself shaking Sanctus’s hand next.

“This is Pete and this is Mage. They’re my… fellow Antiviruses.” Sanctus introduced his friends.

“I’d say you three must be pretty high end Antiviruses to clean them up that easy.” Felix smiled.

“So, those things are called Heartless. They target anything with a heart basically.” Sanctus told them.

“I see. Is there any chance to save our friends?” Felix asked him.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Sanctus smiled in response.

The group approached the Heartless door and a black wall appeared. Sanctus aimed his keyblade at it and a ray dispelled it in a flash of light. They then rushed inside to find a black and red scape of black and cells. If anything it could be called an alpha build of a game. 

“What kind of game is this?” Ralph asked.

“It looks so unfinished…” Felix commented.

“Ralph!” a voice called from above.

“Vanellope! You okay?!” Ralph answered it.

“Yeah, but these weird things keep scanning me! Get me outta here, my glitch isn’t working! They did something weird to Calhoun too, she’s not moving!” she called back.

“Let’s get up there.” Sanctus told them.

The team fought their way across the scape eventually finding a way up a level. The Heartless on this level looked even more referential to game characters. Eventually they reached the cell where Vanellope was imprisoned with a wall of darkness preventing her escape.

“Where’s Calhoun?” Felix asked her.

“They came and took her away just a few seconds ago… come on, get me out of here, I saw where they went.” Vanellope pleaded.

“Stand back.” Sanctus told her as he aimed his keyblade firing another ray dispelling the wall.

“All right, jailbreak! Thank you Mister Antivirus. They went this way.” Vanellope told them pointing down the corridor.

The party then hurried down the hallway and took an elevator to the spacious third floor. The Heartless looked more like the norm here to their surprise. Eventually they reached a platform where Calhoun was standing in the center, but had a strange helmet on.

“Calhoun! There are you my dearest!” Felix called hopping to her.

“Wait, Felix, something isn’t right.” Ralph told him when Calhoun roundhoused Felix back to the group.

On the visor of her helmet was the Heartless Emblem. That meant one thing…

“We’re gonna have to fight her. Target the helmet.” Sanctus instructed as his group took battle positions.

The party fought while trying not to hurt her too bad. When they could immobilize her enough Ralph would hold her so Sanctus could try and knock off the helmet with a ray of light. The looser it became the more furious her attacks became employing grenades and rockets. 

Calhoun eventually unleashed a massive barrage of missiles seeming to make everyone go down. She stepped toward Sanctus drawing a railgun and he caught her off guard with an uppercut swing knocking the helmet sky high. Ralph jumped catching it in the air crushing it seconds after. Felix was right there to catch her when Calhoun fell forward.

“Felix…? What happened…?” Calhoun groaned holding her head.

“The Heartless tried to control you.” Felix told her.

“Looks like something important is up ahead. Let’s go check it out.” Sanctus told Pete and Mage, and then they hurried on ahead so Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix could attend to Calhoun’s injuries.

When they got to the room ahead a massive pulsating core of darkness was waiting. Pete gave Sanctus a lift into the air and when he came down he cut straight through it making the core burst into nothingness as a heart was released. The area then began shaking violently as alarms went off and things began exploding. 

“I think that’s our cue to  _ run _ !” Pete gasped.

They fled from the room regrouping with Ralph’s group to begin their daring escape. More and more areas began to explode forcing them to take alternate paths out of the place as Heartless kept appearing with roadblocks forcing them to fight. When they got out even the plug gate exploded caving in as the Heartless Emblem above it faded away.

“Look, the game names! They’re lit up again!” Felix gasped excitedly.

“Whatever you guys did returned the missing characters back to their games. With time to spare before the arcade opens too.” Ralph whistled.

“ _ I can fix it! _ ” rang out from the back of the arcade making them all look back.

“What the…? How can my voice be calling from our game… if I’m here?” Felix questioned.

“I don’t like where this could be going.” Vanellope whimpered.

“We’ll go check it out.” Sanctus nodded.

“I’m going too. It’s our game.” Ralph told him.

“Well gosh darn it, Ralph, you’re right. It is our game. I’m also coming along whatever danger it holds.” Felix nodded.

“You guys be careful.” Vanellope warned them.

The group then hurried to Fix-It Felix Jr. where everything seemed to be okay. The voice they heard was from the building’s entrance. When they got there a woman with very long purple hair dressed in a black bodysuit with a zipper from the collar down to her gut exited the doors. Wizards then appeared flanking her as she summoned a Lady Luck keyblade.

“You have a keyblade…” Sanctus gasped.

“Well hello there. It’s a shame really, your heart isn’t all better yet… but I have a role to play. I hope you’ll forgive me if I seem like a bully.” she giggled.

“What do you mean?” Sanctus asked her as a shadow cast down over them.

“I wonder if you’ll be able to beat this one…” she giggled vanished through a dark corridor.

The party looked up at the screen and were shocked to see a black and gold Wizard on the other side working the game’s controls. The buildings then exploded into chunks floating in the air. The Heartless seemed to be manipulating the pieces to fly at them.

“We’ve gotta get rid of that player somehow!” Ralph cried rolling out of the way of a chunk.

“We’ll send its attacks at the screen! I’ll block it to set up; Pete, Ralph, be ready to spike them!” Sanctus instructed.

“Got it.” Ralph nodded.

“Well once upon a time I  _ was _ Fruit Ball Champion four years runnin’. Bring ‘em on.” Pete cackled.

Sanctus blocked several blocks knocking them upward and the two began knocking them at the screen making cracks in it. After another barrage the screen shattered and the Heartless fell out of the black void face planting into the game world. 

“He’s toast now!” Sanctus rallied his allies.

The party then engaged the Heartless as chunks of building floated around to try and keep them away. Nevertheless they were still able to knock it around considerably. The raid ended when it unleashed a purple force wave and returned to the screen restoring it.

More and more building chunks came at them making the setups more difficult. Eventually the screen shattered again dropping the Heartless out again. This beatdown really took a heavy toll on the Heartless as it couldn’t go back in the screen. Instead it summoned a scepter and plunged everything into a data space with hunks of building serving as ground. Pete looked up, his eyes widened, and without even thinking he shoved Sanctus and Mage forward as more building came down trapping Pete and friends in a cage with red energy strengthening it.

“Guys!” Sanctus gasped grabbing the bars.

“Don’t worry about us, take out the bad guy!” Felix told him pointing to the center of the building chunk solar system. 

Sanctus and Mage then made their way to the center to confront the Heartless. It put up a heck of a fight with many blocks and spells. Despite its struggling and ferocity the two managed to strike a mighty blow to its emblem causing darkness to begin rising off of it. It let out a deafening screech as it exploded into darkness freeing the captive heart within. Everything then began to return to normal as all the chunks fell apart.

“That was a close call.” Felix sighed with relief.

“Sanctus, look.” Mage gasped pointing to the screen.

Radiating darkness on the screen now was the keyhole. Sanctus aimed at it and his ray actually pierced it this time. Inside the Keyblade the ray lanced the heart of the world wrapping many golden chains around it dispelling the darkness around it. The darkness then began to form a spiraling shield around it. A small light then fired out from the heart back out the keyhole descending to Sanctus’s hand.

Sanctus wasn’t sure what to make of the light until it began to simmer down. How resting in his hand was a new keychain taking the shape of a chain made from building chunks with a hammer charm on the end. He plugged it in and his Keyblade changed shape once more. It was the length of his default keyblade, the guard was a building chunks with a girder handle, the shaft was a metal pole ending with a hammer head, and the teeth was shaped like the Nicelanders home. Sanctus decided to call this keyblade the Building Blaster.

“Another keyhole down.” Pete chuckled.

“Felix, Ralph, we kinda have to go now.” Sanctus told them.

“We understand. Lots of games to fix, so little time.” Ralph nodded.

The party then returned to the Highwind and took off. That left just one alert world to go to. 

##  **[Atlantica]**

A young girl was crying with a broken boat nearby as a dark corridor opened. A man with black hair in a braided ponytail dressed in platemail then exited startling her.

“Who are you?!” she demanded hiding behind the rock.

“Fear me not, for I am a granter of wishes. I came when I heard you crying. What’s wrong my dear?” he answered her.

“I just want to see what’s on the ocean… but… someone broke my boat…” she sobbed.

“Is that right? Well we can’t have that…” he huffed summoning the Metal Chocobo keyblade.

The man then opened a massive dark corridor and aimed his keyblade at it firing a black ray inside. A medium-sized Heartless ship called a Tidestrider then exited the portal. It had a sharp-toothed skull at the front and six cannons on deck manned by Soldiers. Melody couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Your vessel awaits its captain, Melody.” the man chuckled.

“How do you know my name?!” she gasped.

“I told you, I am a granted of wishes. Knowing your name is child’s play.” he chuckled in response.

“Thank you.” she smiled before rushing onboard to set sail.

The man then looked to the port seeing ships readying to sail. He let out a mischievous chuckled snapping his fingers summoning Heartless in the form of seagulls and mermaids. 

“You know what to do.” he told them snapping his fingers a second time making them rush the harbor.

Later, Sanctus and friends walked out of an alley. Sanctus and Pete were dressed in sailor uniforms and Mage had on a sailor school uniform with black shorts on underneath. Sanctus was a little confused about the gold earrings he was wearing, but didn’t overall dislike wearing them.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve worn one of these.” Pete chuckled.

“What happened here…?” Mage gasped pointing out the completely wrecked harbor.

They rushed down to some of the hurt people and Heartless appeared. It took care to ensure the Heartless couldn’t hurt the sailors more. Soldiers and Shadows were all over the place along with Mermaid Heartless in the shallow water of the docks. Ariel and Eric hurried into the harbor as the last one fell.

“Hey, are you three okay?!” Eric called to them.

“We’re fine, but these people need help.” Sanctus answered.

Eric got soldiers to come help the wounded immediately. Ariel managed to approach Sanctus as another crew began conducting repairs.

“That’s a keyblade isn’t it? Are you a friend of Sora?” Ariel asked him.

“I know Sora.” Sanctus answered honestly.

“Can you help me then? I need to find my daughter, Melody.” Ariel asked him.

“Sure thing.” Sanctus nodded.

“Eric, I’m going to look by sea.” Ariel called to Eric before diving in transforming into a Mermaid before their eyes.

“Can we do that?” Sanctus asked Mage.

“Of course we can.” Mage chuckled smugly.

The trio dove in and became merfolk like Ariel. Pete had a whale tail and Mage was a dolphin, but Sanctus was noticeably a shark. Mage and Pete had no trouble swimming but Sanctus was having trouble.

“Silly, you can’t swim like us with that kind of tail. You have to move side to side, like a shark.” Ariel giggled.

“I’m… not really much of a swimmer…” Sanctus admitted.

“Well, I have some friends who would be more than happy to teach you how to swim like a shark.” Ariel smiled before giving a whistle making two sharks come by to help him swim.

After some practice with their help, Sanctus was able to swim at high speed, use his tail for a burst of speed, and even perform a technique only shark type merfolk can perform - the Surface Tackle, cloaking oneself in a jetstream to strike upward at incredible speed like a shark surfacing to attack prey. Sanctus waved farewell to the sharks after he was comfortable enough and then regrouped with his friends.

“We haven’t properly introduced ourselves, have we? I’m Ariel.” she introduced herself.

“I’m Sanctus.”

“The name’s Pete.”

“I’m Mage.”

“Now, we need to go see my father and let him know that Melody has run out to sea. There’s an evil witch who wants to destroy her.” Ariel explained to them.

“Let’s go.” Sanctus nodded.

The group then swam for Triton’s Palace fighting off Heartless now and again. Fighting underwater took getting used to, but even so taking out the opposition wasn’t too difficult. Once at the palace they found it overrun with so many sea Heartless that even Triton was having trouble. It took them working together to finally clear them all out.

“A keybearer?” Triton questioned eyeing Sanctus.

“Daddy, Melody went out to sea and we don’t know where she went.” Ariel told him.

“She what?!” Triton gasped.

“There are Heartless all over the place so I asked Sanctus and his friends to help me find her before they do.” Ariel explained.

“I’ll have everyone start looking. Ariel, you and the keybearer search the northern ocean.” Triton ordered.

The party followed Ariel and soon enough they began to see ice chunks in the surface of the water. There was a black mass ahead though. Without warning it sprang onto the group blinding them completely. When Sanctus opened his eyes he was completely alone appearing unmoved. 

“Ariel…? Pete? Mage?!” Sanctus called out when someone bumped into him.

When he got a look at his attacker it was Melody, with a mermaid tail. She looked a little like he did trying to figure out swimming with a tail.

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m still getting used to having a tail…” Melody apologized frantically.

“Hi there… um… you didn’t happen to see where my friends went did you?” Sanctus asked her.

“Your friends?” Melody questioned.

“Yeah. A girl named Mage, a guy named Pete, and a mermaid named Ariel.” Sanctus answered her.

“Ariel…? Did she have red hair…?” Melody asked him.

“Yeah. We’re looking for her daughter, Melody. Have you seen her?” Sanctus replied.

“I’m Melody… but I’m not going home. I was lied to my whole life. Now I’m getting back what’s rightfully someone else’s.” she told him.

“Well… if you’re getting back something stolen I guess I can’t take you back yet… but it’s dangerous, so how about I go with you? I’m Sanctus.” Sanctus offered.

“Come to think of it those people that were helping me earlier suddenly became really violent. I could use some protection right now.” Melody smiled thinking on it.

Sanctus then spotted the boat that ferried her away charging toward them on the surface. Using his new shark attacks he sunk it and took out the passengers. Melody was astounded by the display of skill.

“Well, I can guarantee that the Heartless pose no threat while I’m around.” he assured her confidently.

Melody led the way while Sanctus explained what the Heartless are and how the keyblade works. Whenever Heartless appeared it was obvious Melody was a novice to combat. Sanctus was more than happy to guard her though. Soon they were back at Triton’s Palace.

“There, that’s what was stolen.” Melody told Sanctus pointing to Triton’s trident.

“Stolen? Everyone seems to pay it no mind though… are you sure the person you’re trying to get that for is being honest?” Sanctus questioned.

Out of nowhere a massive shark Heartless called a Mega Hunter burst through the gate of the palace and attacked Triton. Melody hid while Sanctus charged in to help Triton.

Its size was a correlation to its strength. Even the king’s mighty trident wasn’t enough to make it flinch. It seemed like nothing was hurting this Heartless, then Sanctus got an idea. The sharks had taught him that his dorsal fins are key. Using the Surface Tackle he damaged both of its fins making it let out a loud roar. That gave Triton the opportunity to lance its insides with the trident making the Heartless explode. The force of the explosion knocked the trident from his hands landing by Melody, who wasted no time grabbing it.

“Come on, hand it back to him.” Sanctus told her.

“Melody?!” Triton gasped.

“I’m taking it where it rightfully belongs.” Melody told him before swimming off.

“Wait!” Sanctus called when more Heartless appeared blocking the way.

“Sorry, Sanctus. I can’t have you interfering further.” the armored man spoke as he descended with a bubble around him and Mage and Pete in bubbles behind him.

“Guys!” Sanctus gasped.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Triton demanded.

“Melody has a particular power that needs awakening. Can’t have darkness tainting it, now can we?” he told them.

Sanctus charged and clashed keyblades with him, but this man had far superior strength to Sanctus easily knocking him back. The man snapped his fingers and the Heartless charged forcing Sanctus to deal with them. With some skill he knocked one into Pete and Mage’s bubbles freeing them restoring their consciousness. They were confused but still battle ready. When they were done the man was nowhere to be seen.

“We must get that trident back.” Triton told them.

“No argument here.” Sanctus nodded.

Triton led them back to the northern ocean where a battle was raging between the witch Morgana, Ariel, and Eric using a ship. Triton rushed to help Melody and Undertow got in Sanctus’s way. 

“Get out of our way!” Sanctus demanded.

Sanctus and friends then fought with Undertow seeming at an advantage. After he was down they turned their attention to Morgana. Despite their efforts she just seemed too powerful holding the trident though. With dark sea tornadoes she trapped them one by one laughing all the while until Melody was left on a rock. 

She came to and felt absolutely helpless. Her family was in danger. The armored man then appeared behind her through a dark corridor.

“Melody. You have the power to save them.” the man told her.

“How…? How can I save them…?” she sobbed.

“Sanctus told you about light and the keyblade. You hold the special power to weaponize the light within your heart. Unleash that power and save them, unleash the power of a heart of pure light.” he explained to her.

Melody dug deep inside managing to get to her feet. Her chest then unleashed a blinding light startling Morgana. It became so intense that the trident heated up burning her hand forcing the witch to release it. It then flew to her hand as she called to it. She then aimed it at Morgana unleashing a blast of light enveloping the witch whole. The blast parted the dark clouds around letting sunlight shine once more releasing the captives of the tornadoes.

A celebration was held now that the threat of Morgana was gone. Triton called Sanctus to him at the dock during the festivities.

“Sanctus, is it? I want you to do something for me.” Triton addressed him.

“What is it, Your Majesty?” he questioned.

“There is a keyhole keeping this wall in place, keeping the sea at bay. I see no reason to keep such a thing any longer.” Triton told him with a kind smile revealing it with his trident.

Sanctus gave a nod and then sealed the keyhole making the wall turn to light and vanish. A sparkle then flew to Sanctus taking the shape of a woven string with a seashell at the end - a new keychain. He plugged it in and his keyblade took on a short style once more. The guard and handle were designed as the ocean, the shaft was a trident with a line of ocean from the guard going up it, and the teeth were the shape of a tidal wave connecting to the line going up the shaft. Sanctus decided to call this one Sea King. 

“Time to go?” Mage asked.

“Wouldn’t wanna overstay our welcome.” Pete chuckled.

“You have to go?” Melody spoke up alerting them to her presence.

“Yeah. Other places need our help.” Sanctus nodded.

“A key bearer’s work is never done.” Triton chuckled.

They left the world and Sanctus rubbed his eye looking agitated. Eventually he was rubbing both eyes.

“You okay?” Mage asked him.

“My eyes are super itchy for some reason…” he answered.

“ **It’s about time.** ”

“ _ Wait, shouldn’t we give it just a bit more time? _ ”

“ **His heart feels that it’s ready. Aren’t you sick of being stuck in here?** ”

“ _ WAIT!!! _ ”

A very loud gong startled Pete and Mage was Sanctus’s eyes went blank. Sanctus fell from his chair as the gong rang out again. A very slow heartbeat could be heard as Mage tried to help him up.

“Pete, get us back to Radiant Garden!” Mage cried.

“Way ahead of ya!” Pete replied taking the helm.


	7. Darkness Unleashed

The entire castle was in a panic. Mage and Pete had rushed to get Sanctus to Ienzo and Even, and when they began to examine him darkness began to erupt from him at an alarming rate turning the examination room pitch black. Aqua, Mickey, and Ventus were doing their best to try and cleanse the darkness while Terra went to get Sora, Kairi, and Riku for extra help. Soon Heartless began to rise from it calling Aqua’s students to help while they keep a barrier of light up to prevent spreading. Black water also began to fill the room to Ventus’s knees.

“Ienzo, his heart’s showing no signs of stopping! Fire up the Sedation Cannon!” Even ordered while batting away a Shadow with a clipboard.

“I don’t know what it will do to someone producing darkness against their will though.” Ienzo replied kicking a Soldier away from him clearing the way to a large machine.

“It’s a risk we have to take or they’ll flood the castle...” Even grimaced.

“Do it!” Aqua ordered shedding a tear.

Ienzo managed to climb into the seat showing his pants legs stained purple and his shoes red. Turning it on he took aim at Sanctus’s chest, darkness still flowing out like a river. The cannon then charged up a red energy sphere that launched a beam striking the mouth of the flow. The flow of darkness then came to a halt… and Sanctus slid off the patient chair into the black water vanishing instantly. The water, darkness, and Heartless soon followed making Aqua gasp loudly as she touched where he would have landed.

“I… did say that we don’t know what will happen…” Ienzo grimaced.

In the plaza Terra was investigating a disturbance after returning after sending Sora and friends to the castle. In the middle of the plaza he saw Master Xehanort getting up with his Keyblade before him. A black aura was radiating around him that very quickly snapped to and touched Terra’s shadow. In an instant Terra’s body began to shake making him grab his head.

“No… it’s… an illusion… the same thing happened to Mickey…” Terra groaned trying to fight a bubbling, boiling, fiery emotion swelling up in his chest.

“My head… what happened…? Terra…?” Xehanort spoke spotting him.

“ _ Xehanoooooooooort! _ ” Terra roared being cloaked in a black and purple version of his armor calling the Chaos Ripper Keyblade to his side.

Terra charged and began viciously attacking him. Xehanort tried to defend himself but Terra was far too strong to block and too fast to dodge for long. The use of keyblade transformations didn’t make it any easier. Terra could only see crimson no matter how Xehanort tried to call him to his senses. The fight was starting to rip the plaza apart as well when Terra began using Ultima Cannon. With no choice Xehanort made a run for it when a massive cloud of dust kicked up.  

“You can’t run from me, old man!” Terra cried chasing him on his glider.

Terra eventually head him off and began his attack anew on the ramparts. His rampage began tearing that place apart as well giving Xehanort time to flee up toward the castle gates. Terra slammed his keyblade into the ground at the gates causing the stairwell to collapse blocking the way up. Terra’s rage grew and grew until darkness was radiating off of his body. 

After crashing through several buildings back to the torn up plaza Terra landed walking furiously toward him. Xehanort could hardly stand anymore using his keyblade to try and get up. Terra swung and Sora stopped it in its tracks.

“Terra, what are you doing?! You’re attacking Sanctus!” Sora called to him.

“Get out of the way, Sora!” Terra roared knocking him away for Goofy to block his next attack while Donald healed Xehanort with Curaga.

“Get outta here, Sanctus, we’ll keep ‘im busy!” Goofy urged him.

“You’re letting him get away!” Terra cried using Ultima Cannon on the knight and mage.

Sora got in Terra’s way again as he tried to attack Xehanort. Sora managed to knock him back as Donald and Goofy backed him up. Terra growled furiously as he charged again and Sora unleashed a blast of light knocking him through a building. When he got up he saw that Donald and Goofy had turned to pendants of their shield and wand around Final Form Sora’s neck with Oathkeeper joining Kingdom Key. 

Final Sora and Terra clashed violently continuing to break parts of the town. To Terra’s shock Sora was more than a match for him in this form. Sora managed to knock Terra flying down crashing into the castle gates where Aqua was treating Xehanort’s injuries. He wobbled to his feet as his helmet fell off showing yellow eyes. Sora landed shortly after with his keyblades in a passive stance.

“Terra, open your eyes, Master Xehanort isn’t here. You were attacking Sanctus the whole time.” Sora told him.

“There’s no mistaking who that is…” Terra growled stepping forward when a ray of light struck his back.

“Come on Terra, you’ve gotta come to your senses! That’s Sanctus you’re looking at!” Mickey’s voice called from behind him.

The armor fell from Terra’s body as his eyes began turning back to normal. He stumbled forward almost falling over as his vision became fuzzy. Master Xehanort then began fading in and out showing Sanctus being treated instead. Once Xehanort was completely gone Terra’s eyes became wide with many panicking emotions. 

“Sanctus…? I’m… I’m so sorry… I… what have I…?” Terra choked out falling to his knees starting to cry.

“I don’t know what happened for sure, but it looks like something convinced Terra that he was attacking Xehanort even though he’s long gone.” Sora told them as he reverted returning Donald and Goofy to physical form.

“About that… the machine is done analyzing that book. You  _ need _ to hear what it says, especially you Sanctus.” Even spoke up as he came out of the castle.

The group moved to the lab while Terra was taken to the medical bay for his injuries. Ienzo had taken the liberty of pulling out a large screen to show the results with so everyone could see.

“It’s an ordinary journal belonging to a woman named Angel… until you reach a certain point where she begins writing things that raise a red flag. It starts… here.” Ienzo told them as he scrolled down.

“ _ Journal, I perfected it today. I was able to return a Heartless back to human form and recall their heart. Changes to my body include my eyes becoming grey and my keyblade taking on properties of darkness, unusual given the standard color change documented. I’ll experiment more later… I’m tired. -Angel _ ”

“ _Journal,_ _my powers have grown exponentially since changing. I noticed that I can make Emblem Heartless bow to my will with a simple order. They’ve become passive so that I can study them, though I had to have Basch and Noah help me bring them in. I can even make them resist the temptation to go for someone’s heart. I must see how far this power extends before endangering my heart. -Angel_ ”

“ _ Journal, it’s been a long time since I’ve written in you. A lot happened so fast I guess I forgot all about it. I’ve learned the full extent of my powers now. I can flat out take full control of people’s inner darkness and make it do what I want. I’ll confess I did have some immature fun with it for a while, but I made sure to find the practical uses too. Oh, I’m also having a baby. A boy to be exact. I’m well along my way with zero complications as well. I haven’t thought of a name yet… and his father is no help at all. I’ll be sure to let you know what name I come up with. -Angel _ ”

“ _ Journal, I met a peculiar man today. He told me to keep a close eye on my child before leaving without even letting me say anything. It’s made me worried to say the least. I can’t find his father anywhere either. It’s supposed to be safe here, but at the same time I know that it’s no place to raise a child. As for naming the baby, I’ve come up with a few names… Sam, Lance, Joe… I know, not very creative, but I’ve never really thought much about being a parent. I’ll be at term soon, so I’d better think of one fast… I can’t wait to see my little boy. -Angel _ ”

“ _ Journal, this may be the last entry I write in you for a long time. He was taken from me… my baby… my Nocturne… by his father and a woman I’ve never seen before. They fear what he’ll be capable of because he has my eyes. I’m going to get him back. I’m going to use the full extent of my powers to hunt them down and recover Nocturne. The Heartless will be perfect for a job like this. I’m leaving Basch and Noah in charge until I return. I swore I’d never do this… but I’m going to use the Forbidden One’s chain. I will not allow them to get away with this. I’m going to banish their hearts to the Final World. -Angel _ ”

“This journal…” Mickey gasped looking to Aqua.

“It belongs to Sanctus’s birth mother.” Aqua spoke nervously.

“So Sanctus’s real name is Nocturne?” Sora wondered aloud.

“What do we do then?” Ventus questioned.

“Should we call him by his actual name or the one Aqua gave him?” Riku wondered.

“Both are my real name.” Sanctus spoke up cleaving the heavy atmosphere in half.

“Sanctus…” Aqua sighed with a meek smile.

“Just because I know the truth now doesn’t mean I’m going to suddenly reject everything you’ve all done for me. Aqua is still my mom. She raised me when no one wanted me. Angel is also my mom because she tried to find me when I was stolen from her. In a way I’m winning, because I’ve got two awesome moms.” Sanctus beamed making Aqua shed a tear hugging him tightly.

“Sanctus, you’re okay!” Mage cried rushing in about toppling him and Aqua over.

“You gave your pals a real scare there, kid.” Pete sighed entering after her.

“Sorry.” Sanctus chuckled as Mage got a look at his eyes to find they were grey once more.

“Weren’t your eyes purple before?” Mage asked him.

“They aren’t now?” he replied.

“She’s right, they’re back to their original color.” Aqua observed.

“ _ Is it working? _ ”

“ **How should I know?** ”

“Those voices…” Sanctus gasped looking around.

In a burst of light and darkness Sanctus’s Chirithies were now in a pile behind him. Both looked to be smaller than normal as they got up.

“You two?” Sanctus questioned.

“Surprise! We can materialize in the Realm of Light again because your heart is healed!” Dark Chirithy cheered before getting clocked by Chirithy.

“Barely! You risked making it worse! Don’t pick at scabs just because it’s almost healed, everyone knows that!” Chirithy scolded her.

“He has Chirithies…” Ventus blinked in disbelief.

“We represent his duality of light and dark. Any dark powers he has come from me. In the moment that his heart released itself from being sealed the darkness I had guarding it got forced out, so sorry about that.” Dark Chirithy told them.

“Is it true? His real name is Nocturne?” Sora asked them.

“Sora…” Riku groaned.

“What?”

“Yep, that’s the name Master Angel gave him. We thought it was odd that he introduced himself as Sanctus, but figured it had to do with his memories being hidden from us.” Chirithy answered.

“Do you know where Angel is?” Sanctus asked. 

“We do… but you aren’t ready to go meet her.” Dark Chirithy shrugged.

“You’d need both of the Library Keepers to even get to her anyway. So for now focus on getting used to your healed heart.” Chirithy nodded.

“So… you mean I can control darkness now?” Sanctus asked them.

“Pfft, ‘control’, you’re funny. It’s at your beck and call, it  _ serves _ you and relishes every second of it. You’re a  _ Guardian of Darkness _ who keeps the balance on the other side of the coin. You could say your entire soul is made of darkness.” Dark Chirithy laughed puffing her chest out confidently.

“Soul of darkness…? Like the journal’s title.” Aqua pointed out.

“So, what can I do now that my heart is healed?” Sanctus asked them.

“Ready for a rematch at Halloween Town to find out?” both replied.

“We took care of that.” Aqua told them.

“That’s where you’re wrong. That darkness was out of control, agitated enough to call a Heartless from the Abyss. You’ve only prolonged that world’s fate. Someone has to reign in the darkness, and that takes a gift that only Sanctus and his mother possess.” Chirithy shook her head.

“Mage, Pete. How about it?” Sanctus asked his companions.

“I’m game.” Mage beamed.

“Somebody’s gotta make sure you two don’t get yourselves killed.” Pete huffed.

“Glad to see you made some friends, Pete.” Mickey smiled.

“Hey, don’t get the wrong idea…” Pete growled.

“Be careful.” Aqua smiled gently patting Sanctus’s head.

The trio, joined by the Chirithies, went to the Highwind and Sanctus called his keyblade to him. Instead of his previous keyblade though, a new one came to his grip in a flash of black fire. This one resembled Broken Innocence, but many features were different. The angel wings were black, the handle was a pearly white, the katana blade’s edge was crimson, and the heart lacked its crack with a gold crown joining black wings. The charm on the end of the chain was gold crown on a black heart. The name of this keyblade was loud and clear to Sanctus… “Heart’s Truth”.

The group then made for Halloween Town going directly to the keyhole. Once inside it was clear the darkness was more intense as they could barely see the image on the floor with the amount of black spread on it. In the black a purple keyhole began to carve itself into existence, and with it a humanoid Heartless bearing six horns and dragonic features. In his left hand was a cleaver-like sword, and in the other was a dark purple flame.

“We made it at the last possible second! That’s the thing that strikes the final blow to a world’s heart: Bane of the Heart!” Chirithy exclaimed pointing at it.

“In simple terms, it’s the Heartless of the world itself. Once it banishes its world into darkness it will begin growing into an even more powerful Heartless akin to one Xehanort summoned to fight Sora.” Dark Chirithy explained.

“We stop it here then.” Sanctus huffed readying for battle.

A dark purple aura then flared up around Sanctus and friends causing the black on the mural to lift and form a barrier trapping the combatants into the area. The Heartless before them, now named Bane of Halloween Town, charged albeit sluggishly and began to fight the party. Any attacks they seemed to land healed almost instantaneously by sucking in darkness from around them. The fight continued on and it slowly began to get faster and unleash new fire-based attacks. It was beginning to resist their attacks and evade as well.

“Not good, it’s learning. There’s too much darkness so it keeps healing…” Chirithy groaned nervously.

“Darkness… control of darkness… I’ve got it!” Sanctus exclaimed.

“Got a plan, kid?” Pete asked as he knocked it back.

“We’re going to turn the lights on.” Sanctus replied.

“How are we going to do that?” Mage asked while launching another spell at it.

“I can control darkness. That means I can dispel the darkness inside this heart. No darkness, no healing.” Sanctus smirked.

“This is where I come in.” Dark Chirithy giggled flying to Sanctus’s side.

“Wait, isn’t it a bit too soon to try something so risky?!” Chirithy gasped.

“Dark Chirithy: Blade Mode!” it cheered before transforming into a new keychain linking up to Sanctus’s keyblade.

His weapon then became a really long keyblade bearing a pitch black shaft with Dark Chirithy’s head making the teeth and its wings forming the guard. Sanctus then began to twirl it causing the darkness to begin swirling letting light seep through burning the Bane of Halloween Town a bit getting its attention. 

“Say, now that’s impressive…” Pete whistled.

The darkness then began to spiral down to Sanctus’s keyblade like a magnet that started to absorb it. More and more light began to shine making the Heartless screech in agony as purple smoke began rising off its body. Once the last of it was finished Sanctus gave a powerful swing sending a blade of darkness at the Heartless knocking it spiraling to the barrier slamming hard against it. Dark Chirithy then returned to normal as Sanctus swapped chains.

“Thanks for the meal.” Dark Chirithy burped.

“Not so invincible now are ya?” Pete cackled cracking his knuckles.

“Let’s finish this.” Sanctus huffed.

The party resumed battling it and it roared angrily trying to fight back as best it could, but the overabundant light was sapping its strength. The battle quickly became one sided as it was bashed repeatedly. Its body was cracking all over as its cries rang out with every blow that sent it flying. Once it had cracks all over its body the keyhole in its chest began to glow brightly.

“Return to sleep. This world is protected.” Sanctus ordered as he aimed his keyblade at it.

Darkness then gathered at the tip and fired a dark ray that nailed the keyhole making a very deep click sound. It then stumbled back unsteadily and then fell backward shattering into many black shards that entered the mural. The area then began to shake prompting the party to flee the keyhole. Once outside it the main keyhole sealed itself vanishing. The world below began to restore itself before their eyes.

“Let’s go check on everyone.” Sanctus spoke up.

They landed on the world and everything seemed to be cleared up. Not a single thing was out of place. Applause alerted them to the presence of the woman Sanctus fought in Radiant Garden on top of a building.

“Those are the eyes I was hoping to see. The darkness within you is calm as the ocean on a sunny day, content being held tight by the light of your heart.” she grinned.

“What do you people want?!” Sanctus roared summoning his keyblade.

“The dream to end. Only you can do it, Nocturne.” she answered before leaving through a door to darkness.

“Wait, how do you know my birth name?!” Sanctus called after her.

“Seems like those bozos really want you to do somethin’ for ‘em.” Pete observed.

“The dream to end…? What dream…? I don’t get it… these guys aren’t making any sense...” Sanctus sighed.

“Your fate  _ is _ tied to something greater, Sanctus. Perhaps there’s someone trapped so deep in darkness that only someone who the darkness holds no power over can reach? After all, light can only cut so far into darkness.” Chirithy speculated.

“So, we done here?” Pete asked.

“I want to know that the residents are okay.” Sanctus replied.

“Let’s go check town hall.” Mage nodded.

Upon entering they found Jack and Sally holding hands. Everything seemed to be at peace. Jack’s smile seemed to widen when he spotted the team.

“Everything work out okay with Oogie?” Sanctus asked him.

“Trust me, we won’t be hearing anything from Oogie Boogie ever again. This time I made sure of it.” Jack replied.

“That’s good to hear.” Mage smiled.

“I couldn’t have done it without you three helping me when you did. Why, I’m just not sure how I can repay you.” Jack told them.

“We don’t need anything. We were happy to help.” Sanctus beamed when the Soul Robber leapt from Jack’s hand to Sanctus’s keyblade replacing the keychain with a pumpkin appearing at the end of it.

In a burst of darkness Sanctus’s keyblade changed shape taking on a long variant. The guard looked like dirt and had headstones coming off like studs on the outside. The shaft of the weapon looked to be a haunted mansion, and the teeth was cleverly designed to be the full moon with a jack-o-lantern face on it. Sanctus decided to name this transformation Scarescraper. 

“I guess it refused to let you leave without receiving some kind of reward for your bravery. I won’t be needing it anyway now that peace has returned to Halloween Town.” Jack chuckled.

“Well. We’ve gotta hit the road.” Sanctus nodded to his allies.

“You’re welcome back anytime, fellas. We’ll show you a Halloween you’ll never forget.” Jack smiled genuinely.

“Looking forward to it.” Sanctus beamed.

The team returned to Radiant Garden to report what happened. Sanctus, Pete, and Mage all relayed their battle inside the Keyhole. The Heartless of the World, sealing it away with darkness, and the form change with Dark Chirithy - they didn’t leave out a single detail. Aqua listened intently, though her mind was on other things, such as what being a Guardian of Darkness meant for him. At some point he was going to need to go see his birth mother in a place she likely would not be able to follow him to. With everything that’d been happening, she noticed Sanctus looking broader and smiling a lot more. That night she couldn’t help shedding tears knowing that he was quickly becoming independent despite his young age. It was like darkness itself was taunting her.

In a strange place in which there was no land, only the dark red moonlight on black water, Luxu exited a Door to Darkness standing on the water as if it were land. Across from him was a hooded woman dressed in black and white robes. In her left hand was a pitch black journal.

“Didn’t think you’d come.” Luxu scoffed.

“You claimed to have the answer to my question. What logical reason would I have for not trusting you?” she reprimanded him.

“Relax, I got the goods.” Luxu snickered before flicking a photo her way which she easily caught in her free hand to look at.

“Proof that your little boy is out there, as promised. He isn’t ready to come see mother dearest just yet. He only just got his full power back. It needs to be nurtured a while.” Luxu grinned.

“Nocturne… my Nocturne…” she muttered in a trance-like state staring at the photo.

“Goes by Sanctus now. Another woman raised him and even calls her mom. He might reject you in favor of her.” Luxu goaded her for a reaction..

“I will discern how he feels myself when I reunite with him in the deepest darkness.” she foiled his attempt.

“Of course… you could always have me bring you to him instead…?” he offered extending his hand.

“No. If I leave this place now then the one he is fated to awaken will be lost forever. Someone must keep the abyss under control.” she refused with a gentle shake of her head.

“Heh. I knew you’d refuse. I’ll make sure he’s ready by the time the prophecy begins nearing fruition.” Luxu grinned before leaving through the DTD he made.

“Sanctus… what a way to perfectly symbolize his duality. Two names, one of light and one of dark. I shall have to meet his second mother as well, and thank her.” she muttered while looking up at the moon.


End file.
